Bedside story
by Pirate2Love
Summary: What would you do if a monster made you his slave and what would you do if you fell in love with said monster? SoraxRiku, LeonxCloud, and many others. lemons. limes. mpreg
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

Bedside story

By: Pirate2Love

Long ago, in a time were your own great great great grandparents were no more then mere new born. There stood a majestic castle a white as new fallen snow cutting through the stormy gray sky. The owner of this heavenly white palace was no less then a prince. A beautiful as he was, with his long silver hair that looked like it was made of the moon's rays as they gracefully flowed to his shoulders, and his blue-green eyes that resembled the sea after a ragging storm, he was cold physically, mentally, and spiritually. Many would call by the name of the prince of the heartless.

One night the young prince was approached by an old haggard begger woman at his castle. The women begged and pleaded the prince to give her shelter from the fierce storm, and in exchange she would give him a rose. The rose's petals were the color of the reddest ruby the leaves were also as beautiful and glistened in the rain water. Although the rose was magnificent the woman was haggard and repulsive.

The prince sneered and shunned her away. The women turn, as she was to make her leave, to the prince and recited "Beauty is found within." These words repeated again and again in the silver hair teen's ears. As before him the woman's body started to glow. The wart covered face melted away to reveal skin so flawless and beautiful it made the gods jealous. Her hairless head was soon covered in flowing locks of deep chocolate.

The enchantress knew the prince needed to be taut a lesson. She raised her arms into the air and with a flash of lightening the handsome prince was gone. In his lace was a ghastly beast, with a wolf like mussel. It had feet that were of a lions only the color of mud, and horse like ears. The rest of its body was snake like green with a long tail like a dragon. He had sword like claws and blood red eyes even though his irises were still the color o the sea. As for the servants they were punished as well, as the Enchantress turned them into mere objects.

Before she left she handed the beast a mirror as his only window the world and the single red rose. She said that it would bloom for twenty-one years, if he did not learn to love and be loved in return by the end he would remain that way forever. With that she left with a strike of lightning and crack of thunder.

"No!" Yelled a boy, with milk chocolate hair that defined gravity, sitting up out of bed in a cold sweat. As thunder roared out threw his window.

* * *

Thats the end, Savvy. Ahoy mates be sure to leave reviews.

Thanks for the faves: Thanks for the alerts:

Kaira-leonheart Chaosmoon25

Oh The Sweet Misery EcchoKat

Stormkeeper818 JJbad

Priest-of-Gaia

Silver Tears 11

Stormkeeper818

dead edged blade

deadly-grace


	2. Treasure Island

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

"Morning Sora, how's your papa doin' today." The village baker yelled out to a boy. The boy was seventeen he had spiky brown hair that stuck out at odd angles and eyes that put any sapphire to shame. Though right now those eyes were glued to his latest book.

"Morning Mr. Azure, my father's fine. He still is working on his inventions though." Sora waved back closing his book as he entered the village's book store.

"Ah, Sora you back already? I just gave you that book yesterday." The store owner, Mr. Carson, exclaimed.

"Yay I know, I just couldn't put it down.' He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hay Mister Carson do you have the Treasure Island book?" he asked scanning the shelves for the blue spine book.

"Seriously Sora? You already read it eight times." The man gestured holding up eight fingers.

"I Know but I love it so much. The action, the adventure, seeing places I've never even heard of." He danced around the store pretending to be holding a sword in a fierce battle. Mr. Carson chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Well since you like it so much. It's yours" Sora froze in shock and excitement.

"Are you sure. I mean it is your book and it be rood to take it with out paying."

"Nonsense you're not taking it I'm giving it to you." Mr. Carson proclaimed handing Sora the blue bound book with gold letters.

"Oh thank you, thank you very much Mister Carson." With that Sora ran out of the store. The second he was out of the store Sora opened up his new book. As he past by he could hear the villagers whisper and snicker, though he didn't care. Many villagers talked about Sora and how his nose was always in a book. Many asked him why, but all he would say was "_My books take me to places that are magical and tell stores of heroic men and damsels in distress_." Know they did not hate Sora for this they just found him odd and interesting, but none found him more interesting than Seifer the village's playboy. A tall blond that wowed both men and women alike, all but one and that one was the one Siefer also vowed to make is own. He was standing by the fountain that Sora was now sitting at to enrapture in his book to notice Seifer. He stood there flexing his muscles for all to see. When he noticed Sora was to busy with his book to notice, Seifer got a devious idea. With in seconds Seifer had swooped down, pulled Sora into his lap, stolen his book, and started kissing the nape of his neck.

"Huh, Seifer what are you doing? Give me back my book." Sora stammered as he tried stand up, but Seifer keep a firm arm around his waist.

"So Sora … What are … you lookin' … at?" He asked between kisses. Sora snatched up th book and stood up patting the dirt off his trousers

"Look Seifer your nice and all but your no my tipe so…" right then a loud explosion was heared from up in the hills.

"Oh shit, Father not again." Sora yelled racing off toward the sound of the explosion.

* * *

Thats the end, Savvy. Ahoy mates be sure to leave reviews.

Thanks for the faves: Thanks for the alerts:

Kaira-leonheart Chaosmoon25

Oh The Sweet Misery EcchoKat

Stormkeeper818 JJbad

Priest-of-Gaia

Silver Tears 11

Stormkeeper818

dead edged blade

deadly-grace


	3. gateway

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

Sora raced back to his little cottage at brake neck speed. As he round the bend he saw the charcoal black smoke covered cottage. He burst down the door.

"Papa, Papa … where are you?" He yelled running though the smoke covered room, the smoke was so thick that sora could barely see three feet in front of his face.

"Sora … Tenyoku(1) is that you. Come into my lab I need your help." A voice called out. Sora walked into the nearest room, where his fathers voice was heard from, waving away the smoke as he went. He entered a room cluttered in blue prints, books, gears, lug nuts, and other knickknacks. In the mist of all the clutter stood a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair that was slicked back. Ansem was his name actually people called him Ansem the wise. For his experiments help so many in their village.

"Tenyokuo could you please grab that wrench for me, this wretched thing won't work." Ansem said with a huff kicking the contraption. It looked like a gate way, to who knows where, that was shaped like a heart with to spiky bar lines tat crossed though the middle. The weird shaped gate way kept flashing on and off, giving Sora quick glimpses of blue, green, and red from the inside the heart.

"Don't worry Papa you'll get it to work, you always do." Sora exclaimed passing his father the wrench that was to his left.

"I guess your right. Humph. Oh! Tenyokuo where would I be without you?" Ansem exclaimed pulling Sora in a hearty hug, Sora just giggled

"So Papa when do you have to leave for the fair?" he asked pulling away from his father.

"Oh god! This afternoon! Tenyokuo could you just deliver my breakfast to me?" He asked turning back to try to get the machine up and running.

-)()(-

That afternoon the fog was thickening over the snow covered forest as Ansem made hi way towards the fair, on the family's horse Philippe. They traveled for what seemed like hours Ansem decided to take a shortcut though the darker part of the woods. The further they went the darker and foggier it got. Ansem suddenly got the feeling of being watched. As they rode on Ansem would hear the sound of twigs snapping and bushes being rustled.

"Woe boy, it's alright. Your fine." Ansem cooed patting Philippe's side. A howl was all that was heard before Ansem found himself on the snow covered ground. As he stood up he saw, in the fog, Philippe running off into the woods. From behind him he could hear the crunching of twigs and leaves. In fear Ansem turned and ran down the steep hill. Half way down he tripped. As he rolled down he got many cuts and bruises. When he stopped rolling he stood up to find himself in front of a castle gate. It was old and rusted over like it hadn't been used in years. What stood behind it was what must have once been a majestic castle, but was now old uncared for. Vines lined the walls while rose bushes grew like wild fire. A spine chilling howl was heard as Ansem forced open the rusted over gate. He entered into a garden the pathway was lined with statues of mythical creatures, all covered in vines of red roses. He walked up to a pair of huge double doors. He slowly pushed open the door and walked into the dark room.

* * *

1) Sora's nickname means Heaven

Thats the end, Savvy. Ahoy mates be sure to leave reviews.

Thanks for the faves: Thanks for the alerts:

Kaira-leonheart Chaosmoon25

Oh The Sweet Misery EcchoKat

Stormkeeper818 JJbad

Priest-of-Gaia

Silver Tears 11

Stormkeeper818

dead edged blade

deadly-grace


	4. Roses everywhere

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

Ansem walked into the dark room, where the only source of light was a small elegant silver candelabrum. The base, of it, had a fancy leaf design as the column sprouting from the base was a very interact fluted design. At the connecting point of the three arms was a, very small but, an amazingly real rose design with two tiny green leaves. Next to the candelabrum was an old mantel clock in the same elegantly styled workmanship. For as amazing as it was the clock had a long scratch, starting just under the eleven and crossed towards the five, as if it had been dropped. It had a small rose on the top of the headpiece. As Ansem entered the room he swore he heard a voice come from the table, with the clock and candelabrum was on.

"Hello Monsieur!"

" Shhh! Cloud be quiet."

"Oh Leon, come on don't be so cold." Ansem rubbed his eyes fiercely. Where the candelabrum and the clock having an argument, No It has to be an allusion that's it is from the cold I'm imagining it Ansem thought shacking his head.

" Monsieur Monsieur, over here! Your welcome here." Called over the candelabrum. Ansem warily walked over to the table as the candelabrum and, hesitant, clock jumped down.

"Hello monsieur, my name is cloud," The candelabrum said hopping up and down, wait candelabras shouldn't be able to talk.

"And the sour heartless clock over there is my lover, Leon." He exclaimed proudly.

"CLOUD!!!' Roared the clock, apparently named Leon, who was surprisingly three different shades of dark crimson.

"Oh, I don't mind, and by the way my name is Ansem." He said with a small chucked, at the sight of the lovers coeval the clock and candelabrum were having.

"But, if you don't mind is there a place I could rest? I'm still quiet tired from my ordeal outside."

" Oh! Of course. Right this way." Cloud said hopping into the next room soon followed by Leon then Ansem. Cloud ushered Ansem to a huge cozy looking chair, which Ansem gladly sank into. A small cart was rolled up next to him the second he sat down.

"Hello there dear. My name is kairi the teapot, but please just call me kairi." The magnificently decorated pot, who Ansem knew now to be kairi, said.

"And the cup tiny cup over there with the small chip on it is Roxas." she gestured to a small cup that was decorated like her and all the others. With a small rose and vine design as the handle.

"Would you like a spot of tea?" She asked

"Oh, yes thank you"

"Alright, Roxas go tell Axel to start up some tea. I'll be in there in a minute." She said turning to the cup

"But Kairi do I have to everytime I'm in there he makes fun of me and never lessens to me." Roxas winded

"Do it now! So are guest doesn't have to wait." She commanded shooing Roxas away. He left, not very happy, grumbling something like '_Damn Kairi, damn **sexy** fire addicted Axel_.' Kairi had hopped down and started to whisper something to Cloud and Leon. Cloud and kairi would giggle here and there but Leon looked pissed the whole time not even a smirk. After about five six minutes, Ansem really didn't know, Kairi and chip came back out with a whole pot of tea. Some of which was already poured into Roxas, Ansem gratefully picked up Roxas gently and began to take small sips.

"Do you like it Monsieur?" Cloud asked almost hopefully

"Yes it's fantastic. Even my son Sora can't make tea as good as this, though his is the best in the village." Ansem replied more to himself then them.

"Oh you have a son" Kairi said as if it was a mind blowing discovery.

"What's he like?"

"Well, let see he is on the shorter side and a very feminine figure. He has a face of a child which is absolutely adorable when he pouts and is framed perfectly with his milk chocolate hair that absolutely defies gravity. But what has to the best fetcher about him is his eyes there huge and anyone would get lost in the bright blue like the sky. They're full of curiosity and wonder, probably from all the books he reads."

"What kind of books does he read?" Leon had finally spoke up, but still with an un-attentive attitude.

"Well he reads all kinds humor, tragedy, play writes, romance, but his favorite is Treasure Island."

"He sound like a wonderful boy oh would you like another cup of t…"

"ROOOOAAAARRRRR!!!" Interrupted kairi mid sentence the sound as terrifying it was ear splitting yet very deep at the same time. It could make even the bravest warrior quiver in fear making them shake right down to the core. All of a sudden the room got colder even thought the fire was still burning. Ansem looked over to his hosts for some indication to what the horrible sound was. All of them looked worried even Leon, Cloud was hidden behind him shaking. The same was said for Roxas who had quickly jumped from Ansem's hands and was hidden behind Kairi. The door burst open with a sickening thud revealing a horrifying monster, which looked like a cross between a lion, Dragon, wolf, person, and horse. The creature had on a black tank top that was covered with a White jacket. It had a black border around the edges; there were small curls in every corner of the garment. The jacket only close half the way and was held close with five beep blue buckles. The sleeves had blue buckles, too, half the way down and was split in half the rest of the way right down to the hand. It had on tight black pants that left very little to ones imagination at the top it had to red buckles that crossed over one another. Its arms were covered in gold bracelets and rings the ears had many earrings studs and dangles alike. In its silver hair it had gold string wrapped around a bit of hair wit red and purple glass beads at the end and a small silver rose pendent hanging at the end. It stormed over toward Ansem with a sickening evil look on his face. He was so close to Ansem he could see the ocean green irises surrounded by blood red through slit eyes.

"So, what are you doing here?" He whispered threateningly making Ansem shiver to his spine

"I'm…I'm…s…s…sorry…sir."

"ROAR! Silence"

"M… Master please. Be kind it's been Ten years." Pleaded Roxas slowly creeping out from behind kairi.

"What was that?" the monstrous creature growled slowly giving Roxas an icy stare that made him hiding behind Kiairi even more.

"That's what I thought." He turned back to Ansem giving him the coldest stare Ansem had ever seen.

"So, you thought you could just barge in to MY castle?" He asked giving Ansem a blood thirsty stare, the kind you would only get from a starving wolf, as he grabbed the color of Ansem's shirt.

"Well aren't you lucky I actually have a place you can stay." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you really mean it Master?" asked a hopeful Kairi.

"Why yes dear kairi, I do have a place," he repeated looking over to the tea pot.

"The Dungeon!" He roared as he dragged Ansem, by his shirt collar, toward the dark, damp, and musky dungeon. Soon followed by the please of desperate servants.

* * *

Thats the end, Savvy. Ahoy mates be sure to leave reviews.

Thanks for the faves: Thanks for the alerts:

Kaira-leonheart Chaosmoon25

Oh The Sweet Misery EcchoKat

Stormkeeper818 JJbad

Priest-of-Gaia

Silver Tears 11

Stormkeeper818

dead edged blade

deadly-grace


	5. Dirty boys

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

It was early morning the sky was slowly turning from pink and purple to a crystal blue. The angelic white clouds scattered the sky giving it a stunning backdrop look. It was simply breath taking, though you could never lose your breath with the help of the crisp cool breeze. 

Sora sat outside watching as the sunrise over the hills just beyond the little village in the valley. It was peaceful under the Sakura tree seeing the light pink petals be swept away in the breeze. This was his favorite place to read or just sit and think. It was just all around calming to hear the larks sing in the morning. A place where Sora's thoughts ran ramped in hi head.

It was all Sora dreamt about for years. Every time he lade down to sleep he dreamt about that same sliver haired god. He haunted Sora's dreams and not only that but also his thoughts and imagination. Every night Sora saw that perfect face kneeling above him staring down at his naked body. His silver hair that glistened in the candlelight slowly swishing back and forth in the breeze, of the open window, and his rapid but steady thrust. His sea green eyes glazed over in pure love and lust as he continued to thrust into Sora's warmth moaning his name every time he hit Sora's spot that sent him in a fury of sighs and screams.

After every thrust he would groan the same thing in Sora's ear.

"Oh…your so…god damn tight…Sora…Ah…It's almost like…I'm in…heaven" his voice was smooth and calm but clearly every word was laced in lust. The very feel of his warm breath on Sora's ear always made is spine shiver harshly.

This always sent Sora over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm making him shack harshly. His seed would cover both their chest while the silver haired wonders warm liquid went deep inside him. Sora would collapse on the bed in heavy ragged breath while the young man on top took his fingers and run them down sora's abs. Scooping up some of Sora's cum and bringing it to his mouth. He would seductively lick up ever last bit of it then bending down to kiss Sora, letting him taste himself. Then slowly pulling out and lying down neck to him staring him in the eyes the whole time.

"Ummm, Sora you taste better then any fine desert I have ever tasted. This must be why the call you Tenyokun in your old village." He would whisper in Sora'a ears as Sora slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

"SOOORA! Honey I know your home. Come and give your _Man _a kiss." A booming voice interrupted Sora's thoughts. The same all to familiar, unwanted, voice of one Seifer. Sora groaned getting up forgetting his silver haired lord to go greet his "_guest_".

"What do you want Seifer, it's to early for you to come and harass me." Sora said pissed with the very sight of the blond molester. Confused with his oddly fancy clothes. He adorned a slick black jacket with a white lily pined to it and a pair of pin stripped black slacks. Though his dark blue hat was still covering a good portion of his hair like always.

"Now, Now Sora is that any way to talk to me? I mean I got all nice for you cause I want to ask you something." He cooed slowly pushing opening the door so he could enter. Sora backed away as Seifer sauntered closer to him but with Sora's oh so good luck he back right up into the wall. Seifer forcefully pinned him to the wall with his body and harshly taking Sora's lips in his own. Sora thrashed back and forth seeing as we wasn't even getting anywhere he harshly bite down on Seifer's lips.

"Owww. Now, Now Sora don't be so stubborn you know you like it." He whispered in Sora's ear. Bending down to clam his lips again, but luck was on Sora's side. Since Sora was so small he was able to squeeze out from between Seifer and the wall making Seifer kiss the cold stonewall.

"I have told you thousands of times Seifer, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Sora yelled as he pushed up against the door feeling the cold doorknob in his fingers. Seifer turned around his eyes had fire as he started to run at Sora. Sora stepped out of the way flinging open the door and sticking out his leg. Making Seifer trip right out the door landing in a fresh puddle of mud made late last night.

Sora stood in the doorway smirking at a cursing Seifer. Then out of nowhere wedding music started up. This only made Sora's smirk wider cause from the look of things the whole town had gathered to celebrate what looked like an immediate wedding. They all were dressed nice with flowers, rice, presents, and a group of girls were holding what looked like a wedding dress for Sora.

Taking one last look Sora turned and slammed the door.

"He just being stubborn." Seifer lied

"Hay, Seifer are you all right." Hayner, Seifers friend asked, appearing from the crowd. "You know Seifer I don't think Sora's the one you should try some other people." He suggested scooting closer to Seifer.

"NO, your wrong." Seifer spat making Hayner flinch and scoot away from him. Seifer stud up from the mud and walked away with Hayner in fast pursuit.

* * *

Sora lied restless in his bed waiting for fathers return. Where is he? Papa should be home by now. I wonder were he is and why… **"Whinny"**

"What the. PAPA, Philippe they're back." Sora shouted jumping out of bed, and grabbing his dark blue short sleeve cloak off the chair near his bed. Rushing into the kitchen he grabbed his lantern and ran out the back door to greet Ansem and Philippe. When he got out side in the deem moonlight all he could see was a shadow of a horse but no rider. This worried Sora horribly.

"Philippe where is Papa." He asked worried beyond hell

"Philippe take me to him and fast." He said jumping onto Philippe's back riding off into the fog-covered forest.

* * *

That's the end, Savvy. Ahoy mates be sure to leave reviews. 

Thanks for the faves: 

Kaira-leonheart

Oh The Sweet Misery

Stormkeeper818

Have to Wonder

Thanks for the alerts:

Chaosmoon25

EcchoKat

JJbad

Priest-of-Gaia

Silver Tears 11

Stormkeeper818

dead edged blade

deadly-grace


	6. Has to be a Dream

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

They rode threw the forest for what felt like hours, it seemed they would never reach their destination. Sora soon noticed the further they went the darker and colder it got making it hard to see where Philippe was actually heading. Sora started to weary if father was hurt and told Philippe to find Sora.

'We have to hurry who knows what's wrong with Papa." Sora thought making Philippe go from trot to a run.

"Papa, Papa it's Sora where are you." He yelled as Philippe nervously stopped at a cross roads stomping his feet in worry. 'Papa must have gone this way.' Sora thought.

"Come on boy Papa needs us." Sora said trying to get Philippe to move. "Come on boy move." This seemed to get him to move as the walked over to the hill in the middle of the crossroads. They started to descend the hill with caution as for it was icy and slippery.

"Good boy. That's it your doing gre… Ahhhh!" That second the root Philippe was standing on snapped throwing Sora off Philippe's back. Philippe whinnied in horror as he started to roll down the hill Sora sat up putting his hand to his forehead. His head was throbbing and when he looked down to his hands he noticed there was blood all over it.

"Whinny…Whinny." Sora heard come from down the hill.

"Oh no… PHILIPPE." He yelled running down the hill trying to get the black horse at the bottom of the hill as fast as possible.

"You alright boy." Sora asked giving Philippe's body a good look over for any life targeting problems. Luckily he was perfectly fine except for a couple of badly forming bruises. Sora help Philippe get back on his feet and started to walk in the direction they were originally planning to go.

"Where are we?" Sora asked mostly himself as him and Philippe approached a rusted old gate. It was open and from what Sora could see there was an old decaying castle that was probably once very elegant. The walls were covered in vines and rose bushes that gave the castle a very mythical look to it. It looked like it was taken right out of one of Sora's bedside stories. Thought it gave Sora the creeps for some strange reason it made him feel like he had been there before like in a dream or a book or something. He walked up to the gates pushing them open a little more. In side he could see a very un-kept courtyard. Moss grew in-between the cobble stone pathway while statues of Greek gods lined the pathway, though it was hard to tell cause vines and roses covered everything.

"Come on let's go in boy." Sora said pushing open the door enough for both of them to fit though. He led Philippe up the path to the grand double doors; he then tied Philippe to the closest statue he could find.

"Now stay here." Sora instructed patting Philippe on the head, rubbing his hands threw Philippe's hair. Philippe gave a disturbed and worried sounding whinny making Sora turn back.

"Don't worry boy, I'll right back as soon as I get Father out, okay?" Sora turned back and opened the giant double doors.

Inside was nothing but pure darkness except for the very little moon, all of the hole covered ragged old curtains were drawn shut and not a single candle was light. The hall was, as Sora could make of the room, tilled with marble or garnet. It had a long velvet rug running from door all the way to the staircase. The staircase was large and grand, probably wide enough to have six bookcases standing side-by-side. On the first landing there were another set of grand double doors that were bigger then to ones Sora entered threw. From there the stairs divided into to what had to be the east and west wings.

"Wow, that's amazing, it's cleaner than the outside. Like some one lives here." Sora whispered noticing the marble pillars that sparkled, in the very little moon light there was, lining the halls. Beyond the pillars was a door on both sides. Opting to try his luck with the door to his left.

"I guess this is the kitchen." Sora noted scopeing out the room the walls were less elegant, made out of rock. The room had many pots, plates, towels, cups, bowls, egg shells, wooden spoons, and many other food products littered the room. In the center of the room was an old and rotting wood table. The sink to Sora's right was piled high with dirty old pots and pans desperately in need of a clean.

"HAY you, what are you doing here!? Quick get Out!" yelled a harsh sharp voice. Sora squeaked whirling around from where he stood, by an old chair, there was no one in the room.

"Did you not here me? GET OUT!" The voice appeared to be coming from the oven. It was one of those old case iron stoves with red panted metal rose as decorations and two odd purple shaped diamonds just below the center of the back piece.

"What the…" Sora was confused beyond belief. Was the oven talking? In his racing thoughts he vaguely noticed that he had moved closer to the "talking" oven. He started to reach out and touch one of the burners but decided against it.

"What are you still doing here, do you not speak French? I said get out." Eye where suddenly staring at him they were a stunning shade of emerald. Just above the two purple diamonds. The burner right under Sora's hand shot up in flames barley missing Sora's palm. Sora let a scream turning and racing out of the kitchen door. He raced threw the hall and tripped. Sora just staid on the floor bringing his knees to his chest and rapping his arms around them.

"Oh god I've gone mad. This has to be a dream yeah cause I'm tired. Any minute the rooster with wake me up in my bed with Papa making breakfast." He said rocking back and forth.

"Oh but monsieur this is no dream, are you alright? We can help you." Sora started to shake even harder at the staring but calming voice, it sounded as if it was very close to Sora.

"T…thank y…yoouuuuuuu…! AHHHHHHHH." Sora screamed lifting his head up to see a silver candle labara and clock talking to him. He immediately jumped up to his feet and ran to the door. Trying to open the door with all his might, but some how it had been locked.

"Don…don't come any…any closer." Sora said pressing himself up against the door as the two objects came closer. He could feel his knees give out and he sank to the floor curling up into a ball on the ground.

"Oh please monsieur don't be scared I'm Cloud and this is Leon. We want to help you." The candle labara said hopping over to Sora trying his best to wipe away Sora's tears from his eyes. The stunning eyes immediately sparked clouds memory.

"Wait your Sora, Right?" Cloud asked staring at the frightened teen.

"Y…yes." Sora timidly answered staring it to the ice blue eyes of the candelabra. Cloud looked over his shoulder at Leon, who gave a small nod.

"Come with me and Cloud." Leon said, for the first time, turning his attention back to Sora. "We know where your father is."

"Papa, really you know." Sora said sitting up leaning down to be eye level with Leon and Cloud.

"Yes we do, but you have to be quiet we don't want to let the Master know you're here. Now fallow us." Cloud instructed hopping towards the stairs with Leon and Sora right on his tail.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was pretty busy so again sorry

Thanks for the favorites:

Have to Wonder

Kaira-leonheart

Oh The Sweet Misery

Silvermane1

Stormkeeper818

noperfect917

Thanks for the alerts:

An Angel Flying with broken wings

Chaosmoon25

EcchoKat

JJbad

Priest-of-Gaia

Samantai

Silver Tears 11

Stormkeeper818

animeobsession

dead edged blade

deadly-grace

noperfect917

shadowtailmon


	7. Keys to the heart

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

"Quickly in here" Cloud whispered pointing to an old worm eaten wood door that was at the end of the oldest hallway in the castle. It was old dark and covered in cobwebs from floor to ceiling. There was shattered glass on the floor old portraits hung side ways on the walls with humongous claw marks threw the otherwise beautiful portals.

"Sora can you help use unlock the door we're to short." Cloud said pointing to the wood that kept the door locked. Sora walked up to the decaying door and with all his might pushed up the heavy wood plank up and out of the way. Cloud and Leon push open the door, with some help from Sora. Sora stuck his head inside and was shocked to see that this room was for one a dungeon and two it was almost pitch black in the room, except for the small stream of little that seeped though the hole in the ceiling. There was, if possible, even more cobwebs then in the hall. To the left was a table, which looked as if it was about to fall apart, on top of it was a dimly light and some cased iron keys on a key ring. To the right was a row of ceils half way down there were two torches on either side of a single ceil.

"Come on, this way." Cloud instructed hopping towards the row ceils.

"One second." Sora said running over to the table picking up the candle and the key ring. Turning back and following Cloud and Leon down the hall. With each ceil he passed Sora waved the candle around to see if he could find his father.

"Papa, Papa are you there?" no answer, with that he would move to the next ceils and tries again.

"Sora, Sora over here he's in this one." Cloud said pointing to a ceil four more down. Sora got up off his knees and ran over to the ceil Cloud was pointing to.

"Papa, Papa are yo…" Sora's breath hitched seeing his father's blood covered face.

"Papa what happened are you all right." Sora said ripping a part of his shirt wetting it with some spit and tried to wipe the heavily bleeding wound. Just seeing his father in pain made Sora's stomach churn and hot stinging tears prickly in the corner of his eyes.

"Sora…Tenyokun." Ansem said cupping Sora's flushed cheeks

"Tenyokun… I've missed you, but you have to listen to me. You have to leave this castle." Ansem warned grabbing sora's hand from his wound. Ansem would rather go to hell then let that… that Beast get his hands on Sora.

"Wha… no I'm not leaving with out you. Look I got the keys now… I just figure which one works." Sora shocked as he fumbled with the keys.

"No, Sora listen to me it's not safe here. I'm not letting that thing get you." He said pushing Sora away from the ceil door as far as he could.

"But, NO I'm not leaving." Sora said dropping to his knees at his fathers prison crying. He grabbed at the bars shacking violently tears streaming, like a dam had burst, down his cheeks.

"Sora this for your own good. Now pull your self together before it finds…"

"Oh, I'm an IT now, am I?" a harsh voice interrupted Ansem. The very voice sent a shiver down Sora's spine; it was cold and stiff sounding. A looming shadow overcastted on Sora.

"Oh and look you have a visitor." Sora could just hear the amusement laced in the persons voice.

"I'm Sorry… Boy but visiting hours are over." Sora was scared to even look to see who or what the voice was coming from. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and turned around. Looming over him has a horrid looking monster with a smirk on its mouth. It was hard for Sora to make out the details, but he was sure he saw a mussel on a human face. The creature also had claws, huge feet, and a tail. The thing had no shirt on showing off its toned torso, but was wearing tight black leather pants. Its silver waterfall of hair was pulled back into a ponytail with some of the strands to short to be held back framing its face. Sora noticed some small gold and silver earrings flashing in the dim candlelight.

"So tell me little visitor what where you planning to do with my keys?" The Beast asked bending down and tipping Sora's chin up, with a finger, to stare him start in the eyes living Sora a toothy smile.

"Well…um…ah coul…could you ple…please let m…my pa…pa…papa go, He…he is…isn't well." Sora asked timidly trying to dry his tears, but still shacking terribly.

"Oh are you all right little visitor?" The monster asked with mocking sorrow in its voice. Sora felt his fathers fingers entwine in his own, in a kind of way to try to comfort him.

"You know, tears don't suit an adorable face like yours." The beast cooed bring Sora's face closer so it was only inches away.

"We did need a face link yours in the castle. It make this place so much more… pleasurable." Sora was scared stiff the best was so close, it had the smell of burnt sugar in it's hair. He thought the creature would bite him he was so close. The beast one finger was still under Sora's chin, while it's other hand trailed down Sora's side. Sora's breath suddenly hitched when he felt a hand grope his backside.

"Oh that would do nicely in the castle." The creature smirked at Sora's reaction.

"But let's not forget what would be the best addition to the castle." Sora's face burst into a flame red blush as he felt the Creatures hand move from his back side to his stomach and started to head southwards. Sora looked down and stiffened up even more when he saw were the hand was heading toward.

"Wha… sto…stoaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Sora tried to protest but he's breath hitched again as a hand harshly cupped his crotch.

"Yes, that would be fabulous in my bedroom." He cooed

"RIKU." Leon yelled, "Leave him alone."

"What did you say to me Squall?" the beast, now know as Riku, spat back. Turning his attention to Leon, but never removing his hand from Sora'a crotch. Ansem's hand squeezed harder onto Sora's, he felt awful that he couldn't stop Riku from molesting Sora.

"You heard me Riku, leave him alone. He's not your toy." Leon scolded staring Riku down.

"Squall what makes you think you can order me around. Remember who's in charge here" Riku snarled back blood rage clear.

"Master or not, me and Cloud still are your guardians. We still have some power over you." Leon snapped back get pissed with Riku's attitude.

"Humph." Was all the answer Leon got back. Sora was starting to uncomfortable and started to squirm, pushing on Riku's hand to let go of his manhood.

"Well little visitor." Riku said turning his attention back to Sora, he grabbed both sides of Sora's hips pulling Sora so they were flesh against on another, once again grabbing Sora's butt with both hands

"Let me get this straight you want to take my only company, your father, and just leave with out giving me anything." Riku asked calmly yet some how very menacingly.

"Ple…Please…ah…sir he…he i…isn't well he…he needs t…to…to see…a…ah…a doctor." Sora stammered out.

"Not well eh? Then I'll make a deal with you little visitor. You can either leave and go home now, promising you won't breath a word to any one, and leave your poor old "Papa" here in my care. Or you could volunteer your… body per say and take his place and live in the castle with me, as a "special" servant just for me." Riku said giving Sora's butt a tight squeeze on the word "special", sending a shiver down his spine.

"Wha…but…I need…to help him…he…he can't ride…ride Philippe…by his se…self, not…not…in the con…con…condition he's in." Sora protested more tears started top openly flow from his eyes.

"Oh don't worry…I'll make sure he get home safely." Riku answered binding in closer and brining his nose in Sora's hair, taking a long pause to smell it.

"No Sora, leave I'm old you still have a long life in you go and live in town with your friends and cousin." Ansem begged staring Sora in the eyes. His father was crying Sora could never remember a time when his father look so desperate.

"Bu…"

"SO your name is Sora, is it little visitor." Riku cooed grabbing Sora's face turning his face to stare him straight in the eye.

"What an adorable name for such a delicate looking creature. Any way Sora what do you choose to do?"

"I…I…"

"Sora leave"

"I'll…I…ah"

"Sora go home…I beg you." His father could help but openly sob; he didn't want Sora to be hurt by this bastard.

"I…I…I'll…"

"Uh…just choose already." Riku yelled

"I'LL STAY." Sora screamed grabbing onto his head, shacking it to block out all the yelling voices.

"NO Tenyokun don't"

"Well then…" Riku moved Sora of his leg and stood up.

"Can I have my keys please?" Riku asked taking the keys from Sora's limp hands. He unlocked the door and pulled out Ansem bragging him out of the room.

"Tenyokun I love you…you know that, I'll be back for you… promise." Ansem sobbed out his grip on Sora never letting up.

"You do now the longer you take the rougher I'll be on you." Riku hissed pulling harder on Ansem's collar dragging him farther away.

"I know you will." Sora said through salty tears with a small smile he let go of his father's hand.

"I love you to… I promise I'll see you again." With those last words Sora's heart collapsed. The only family he had left in life was now gone, ripped out of his life by this Monster. Sora curled up into a ball on the ground tears flowing openly from his eye's, he was shacking terribly, How could he loose every thing dear to him so fast, all the family he had was ripped from his very hands. Sora felt as if he was going to be sick.

"Oh, Sora it'll be alright. I promise you." Cloud said picking up Sora's head and trying to subside the flow of tears.

"Leon Please get kairi and Roxas to make some comfort tea." Leon nodded hopping out of the room.

"It'll be okay Sora, I promise you everything will be fine."

* * *

Thats the end, Savvy. Ahoy mates be sure to leave reviews.

Thanks for the favorites:

1. Have to Wonder

2. Kaira-leonheart

3. Oh The Sweet Misery

4. Silvermane1

5. Stormkeeper818

6. noperfect917

Thanks for the alerts:

1. An Angel Flying with broken wings

2. Chaosmoon25

3. EcchoKat

4. Gaara'sLuver1

5. I-am-Riku-Hear-Me-ROAR

6. JJbad

7. Priest-of-Gaia

8. Samantai

9. Silver Tears 11

10. Stormkeeper818

11. animeobsession

12. dead edged blade

13. deadly-grace

14. noperfect917

15. shadowtailmon


	8. “Where and how hard?”

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

"It's okay dear, shhh. I'm sure you'll learn to love the castle." The tea pot named Kairi cooed trying to calm the grief stricken boy. He grateful took the worm cup of tea. His sobs could be heard clear on the other side of the hall. 

"She is right Sora. The master can be kind in his own way at times, an…"

"I don't think that being forced to be damn monster's… Slave isn't kind in any since of the word. Sora yelled as he watched the damned beast, Riku, drag his sick father out into the snow. Sora started to get the feeling of utter uselessness at the very sight.

"Look, kid if Riku gives you any shit or touches you again then come to me or Cloud. We'll see to it that Riku is put in his place, servants or not me and Cloud both are in charge of Riku and his behavior." Leon reassured him, jumping onto the window sill that Sora was looking out of. They both watched as Riku led a stumbling Ansem out into the snow covered court yard. Riku started to trudge through the thick snow completely unfazed by the frigid weather, with an already shivering Ansem fallowing after him. When he reached the gate Riku wrenched it open and carelessly tossed Ansem out like a rag doll. Slamming the Iron Gate and turning to leave without another look at the poor man.

"No he'll die out there." Sora yelled again tears respiring from his as he raced from the room shattering the tea cup.

"No Sora don't go." Roxas yelled trying to stop the boy, but Sora didn't care. Threat or not he wouldn't let his sick father be thrown out so carelessly. He ran, as fast as his legs could care him, out of the dungeon. All the faded portraits, rock, dwindling lights and torn tap esters were all a blear a Sora raced through the labyrinth of halls, the salty tears springing from his eyes making it even harder for him to see where the hell he was. His heart started to beat, faster blood rushed to his head, and everything around him was swiped for his conscious. All he thought about was the sight of his Papa falling down dead from hypothermia in the middle of the woods. He took a sharp turn right into a large and well light hallway knowing he was close he picked up speed before. BAM, he ran into something very big, very worm, and was moving up and down.

"Ah I see someone is eager to get to work. So do you want to start tonight right after dinner?" The new identity of his nightmares stated slowly curling an arm around Sora's waist, pulling him flesh against his own body. It surprised Sora that that Riku had an interesting sent of burnt sugar.

"Bite me." Sora yelled thrashing back and forth trying to bake loose.

"Were and how hard?"

"You bastard let go."

"Now, Now little Sora that's no way to treat you own Master. I see you need to be… disciplined come by my room tonight and I'll… instruct you in the art of obedience." He said his eyes glazing over. Sora stared at him for a second in discussed.

"I SAID LET GO!" He yelled spitting Riku in the face.

"Why you little… ugh… no matter if that's the way you want to be then fine. I'll show you to your room, though you will probably be spending more time in mine." Riku stated grabbing Sora by the collar of his torn off-white shirt. He led dragged Sora through the labyrinth of halls with ease, with Leon, Cloud, Kairi and Roxas in quick pursuit. In no time Sora noticed they had crossed past the two giant double doors in the main hall. They soon were walking through many well light halls that, to Sora's guess was in the east wing. This hall was in better condition than the others, the walls were covered in rich red wallpaper, there were many portraits of people Sora did not recognize. As they went farther the more Sora noticed how the candle lights would just out of nowhere light, kind of like magic.

"This shall be your room from now on. We have two rules in this castle. One you try to escape your thrown in the dungeon. Two you EVER enter the West wing you're thrown in the dungeon."Riku stated opening one of the doors to the right of one of the many halls.

"You'll have dinner with me tonight, you don't have to work tonight, but are expected to be ready to by tomorrow night." Riku basically ordered.

"And if I refuse?" Sora asked slipping into the room.

"Then you don't eat." With that Riku slammed the door not allowing Leon or Cloud to enter. Sora just sat there stunned before really taking in what was around him. The room's walls were painted in a fading royal blue, the trim at the top of the walls were both white and gold. The room it's self had an Egyptian theme kind of going on. It kind of like it use to be the bed chamber of a fantastic and wise pharaoh Sora had once read about in one of his stories. The room had the basic furniture table side, wardrobe, and bed. The bed was large an elegant had its own white silk curtains. The comforter was a simple white satin as were the pillow except their color was midnight blue. In the center of the six large a puffy pillows were two small dolls. Sora walked over and picked up the first and read the tag attached to it.

_Dear Sora,_

_I hope these gifts help you sleep well._

_Riku_

"Huh… Awww you're cute." Sora giggled taking a good look at the first plushy, it was a white buck that appeared to be in an old blue sailor suite with a little blue hat. The second was a little bigger then the duck it looked to be a dog in a blue pants, an orange turtle neck, a black vest, and to top it off a green hat.

"Well you can't go around without names. Let's see your name will be…….Donald ah… Donald…. Donald Duck that's it. Donald duck do you like that name Donald." Sora asked the small duck plushy making its head move up and down in a yes.

"HAHA…. Okay and you… well you look kind of like a clots and a goof your name will be… Goofy. So here's to my new best friends Donald and Goofy." Sora stated holding out the pair for his inspection. Sora held them close as he continued to look through his new room. Sora noticed how the window was open to let in some cool air. From his window he could see the courtyard, that's when Sora noticed Philippe was gone!

"Oh god I hope that bastard didn't let him go in the woods. He could get attacked by wolves of something." Sora started to panic squeezing harder onto Donald and Goofy.

"Don't worry dear he is in the stables the master saw to it that it was done." A smooth calming female voice spoke out.

"Wh…Who's there." Sora squeaked whirling around to come face to face with a large and fancy wardrobe. It'd wood was a majestic reddish brown and its eyes where a deep chocolate color.

"Oh dear don't worry I won't hurt you. Come here." The wardrobe offered pulling Sora in to a hug.

"Dear your trembling terribly okay let's get you to bed." The kind piece of furniture cooed as she lead Sora into the bed, tucking him in. within seconds of hitting the pillows Sora was asleep.

˜˜˜˜˜˜

"Sora babe do you have any idea what your voice does to me?" The haunting beauty whispered as he nibbled Sora's ear. The simple action sent immense pleasure through Sora's body. All Sora could do was shake his head no. He let out a gasp as the sex god's nimble fingers lightly drew small shapes on the brunette's ever growing manhood.

"Your voice makes me go insane, your body makes me hard with one look, and your soul makes me want to do anything to make you smile." He said sitting up and starring Sora in the eyes. His eyes glowed in the dim candle light.

"But You have love you have done that and more." Sora giggled kissing his lover on the forehead before flashing him one of, what his lover would call his not so innocent smile.

"I love you with all my heart Sora and no one can change that."

"I love you too my big bad beasty." Sora said giggeling cutely

"Roar."

* * *

That's it for this ch. Whats to come? A little fashion, love ,and one pissed off Riku. 

Until then review and favorite.

Thanks for the favs.

Angelicbeing510

2. BooksK

3. Chibi-Daisuke-Chan

4. DeadlySakura15

5. Gaara'sLuver1

6. Have to Wonder

7. Kaira-leonheart

8. Oh The Sweet Misery

9. Samantai

10. Sambi H2O Polo

11. Stormkeeper818

12. apathetic shmup

13. noperfect917

14. yukibre94

Thanks for the alerts

1. An Angel Flying with broken wings

2. BloodSkye

3. BooksK

4. Chaosmoon25

5. EcchoKat

6. Gaara'sLuver1

7. IceDemonKiara004

8. Ichiemay

9. Jjbad

10. Marauder Heir

11. Priest-of-Gaia

12. Samantai

13. Sephriroth-For-President

14. Silver Tears 11

15. Stormkeeper818

16. animeobsession

17. chibineko-2006

18. dead edged blade

19. deadly-grace

20. koiree

21. noperfect917

22. shadowtailmon

23. xcrying bunny


	9. Master

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's fromdeviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art, andshakira

* * *

"Sora dear wake up." A soft voice whispered rousing Sora from his peaceful sleep, slowly blinking away the fuzziness from his vision. He did a cat like stretch, as relived his dream in his mind. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes he was meet with the same bright ocean green ones. Those eyes, he was in love with those eyes. The outer rim was dark greenish blue that in circled a light color of a sparkling sea, but the one thing that took Sora's breath away was that at times you could see specks of gold in his irises. Just the thought of his silver god made Sora light headed. 

"How are you dear?" The large wardrobe asked.

"I'm fine. What time is it?

"Right now it's about 7:46?"

"Hey wait you didn't tell me who you are." Sora stated meekly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey. My name would be Aerith. My job is to make sure you're happy while you're in your room, and help you prepare yourself for the master." She said opening her doors to show him all her outfits just for him.

"Sora."

"Now that's taken care of I need to show you some things." She stated as Sora looked back at himself, in her mirror. He sat there quietly holding Donald and goofy in his lap.

"Okay you know what your purpose here is, Right?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm his like personal servant or something. So my job is to cook, clean, feed, and another stupid thing that jerks asks for." Sora answer little confused. Of course he new what he had to do he cooked and stuff all the time at home.

"Well no dear, your job is to…. Pleasure the master to his hearts content." She said comely

"Yeah that's basically what I said." Sora stated even more confused than before.

"Not that kind of pleasure Sora dear, I'm talking about the OTHER kind of pleasure…. The sexual kind of pleasure." She said slowly trying not to give the brunette a heart attack. Sora just stared for a second his jaw going slack.

"WHAT….. I…. I can't I won't…. I'm still a virgin I'm not doing it. I won't do it with someone I don't love." Sora started to yell in a fit of rage and fear. How could anyone ask a person to willing give their body to someone they don't even know.

"Now, now Sora dear calm down."

"CALM DOWN. You are telling me I have to sleep with that bastard MONSTER out there that just molested me, AFTER throwing my father in a dungeon cell, and…"

"SORA! Look I know it can be unnerving, but you said you would stay and DO anything the master ask for. So no complaining. Plus to my knowledge you won't be sleeping with the master, you'll just put on shows."

"What kind of dancing?" Sora asked hoping he wasn't going to hear whathe thought he might.

"Well dear the dances will be pole dances, lap dances, striptease stuff like that." Sora's heart sank as Aerith confirmed him nightmares.

"But where both boys, I think, please don't make me do it Aerith. I don't want to show my body to a horny beast." Sora begged his eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry Sora but this is what you agreed to do. There is no backing out." She said sternly

"Know sit up I need to show you some things." She stated opening her doors to reveal many fabulous articles of clothing from gowns to jackets to even socks.

"From now on after dinner I'll lay out an outfit that the master asks for." She calmly stated as she slowly laid out three, of the many, very erotic outfits Sora would be forced to wear. The first for Sora to lay his eyes on was an Egyptian servant costume hanging on a wooden hanger. It was a basic; almost see through, white rap with a thick gold trim around the low riding waist. Slung over the hanger was a then gold chain belt, with a decretive gold and ruby incrusted scarab beetle clasp. The revealing "outfit" was accessorized with two thick golden bracelets and matching arm bands that fit on his upper arm. Each one had swirls carved right in the gold that swirled around many rubies, opals, and giant turquoise stones. The matching necklace was thick and had one large bark blue scarab beetle in the center. The finishing touch to the whole outfit was a thin gold head band with a small red rose in the center on it, and earrings.

"And each morning you'll find a letter signed by the master telling what you are to perform. I, Demyx, and Yuffie will help you every day to prepare." She continued as Sora's eyes traveled to the second costume. This one was a simple yet sexy outfit of an orange t-shirt that was knotted in the front so it only went to Sora's upper rib cage; it had a white painted on the left side of his chest. The orange silk skirt was layered yet still form fitting. It so low riding though that when worn it would show the top of Sora's pubic hair. Sora's stomach churned at the idea of his hair being exposed to the sex driven beast.

"These are your first three outfits; I'll give you new ones every three days. I'll also get Yuffie in here to help with make-up and hair, and Demyx will help you with the dance and music that you are to perform to." Aerith said though in vain since it went in one ear and out the other, as Sora's slowly wandered to the third outfit. It a small a three layered yukata that only reached Sora's mid-thigh. The first layer was an off white and sleeveless with blue-trim around the neck and shoulder. Under it was a long-sleeved ruby red under layer. Slung over the hanger was a thick white Obi with gold trim around the top and bottom. Over the obi was a small gold chain belt like the Egyptian outfit except instead of a beetle there was a pink Sakura flower as clasp. It matched the Sakura tree and petals that were painted on a dark blue fan. In a small silver box was a small hair comb the decorated base was that of a green vine, the vine was covered in hand carved and painted Sakura flowers. Small pale yellow beads dangled on three different strands that were connected to the right side of the vine. Sora slowly took out the hair piece slowly running his fingers over the flowers that sparkled beautifully in the right light.

"Do you like it? That was the masters for a very long time. He gave it to me to give to you as a gift. He said it would look pretty in your hair." She stated softly studding Sora's excretion. The small brunette had the look of love, lose, and lust all mixed together in his eyes.

"You alright, Sora?" She asked slightly worried, all she got in egnolagment was a small nod.

"Well then what are you going to wear for tonight's dinner?" She asked mainly to herself as she shuffled through her shelves looking for a suitable evening outfit.

"Not going." Sora clearly stated lying down and closing his eyes ready to go back to sleep.

"But you must the master…."

"The Master said I could or I don't eat, well I don't want to eat with the likes of him." Sora snorted ending the argument there, as he snuggled again into the sheets.

The slowly dwindling fire lightly eliminated the dinning hall, the light green walls bathed in the golden orange fire light. The high ceilings were almost investable from the lack of light. Only a few of the small candles were light on the ground grass chandlier. A large cherry wood table was set in the middle of the room. Along this large table was set, on one end, two large and elegant chairs. In one was a disgruntled Riku, he stared angrily from the fire, to the empty seat, to the door, and back. As he angrily spun a small silver spoon in his large "hand".

"Damn, were is he?" He growled under his breath glaring at the door.

"Master, please. I bet he is just taking his time to get ready." Cloud persisted on the idea even though he himself did not find it true.

"The brat is wasting my time; I'll just go up there an…"

"Riku, you must think about that first. Did it accure to you this boy could be the one? All you have to do is be nice and politely ask him to come down, have a nice dinner, you know complement him, and before you know it 'Boom' we're back to normal.

"Cloud love doesn't work like that." Kairi persisted in annoyance.

"It worked for me and Leon."Cloud argued

"Yeah but you and Leon had a crush on each other. I mean come on, if he said good morning you would be ravaging him by noon." Kairi said with a smirk knowing she had won the argument.

"That's it! I've waited long enough. If he doesn't come eat with me he doesn't eat at all." Riku yelled stomping up to the west wing.

* * *

1. Angelicbeing5102. BooksK3. Chibi-Daisuke-Chan4. CrayolaTicTac5. DeadlySakura156. Gaara'sLuver17. Have to Wonder8. Kaira-leonheart9. Limitenacionism10. Metalsilverarmor2311. Oh The Sweet Misery12. Samantai13. Sambi H2O Polo14. Stormkeeper81815. Vixyfox16. apathetic shmup17. cow lurva18. littlerockfly19. noperfect91720. yukibre941. An Angel Flying with broken wings2. BloodSkye3. BooksK4. Chaosmoon255. EcchoKat6. Gaara'sLuver17. IceDemonKiara0048. Ichiemay9. JJbad10. Marauder Heir11. MesureeAilesNoires12. Metalsilverarmor2313. Priest-of-Gaia14. Samantai15. Sephriroth-For-President16. Silver Tears 1117. Stormkeeper81818. Vixyfox19. animeobsession20. chibineko-200621. cow lurva22. dead edged blade23. deadly-grace24. dolly-dear25. koiree26. noperfect91727. shadowtailmon28. xcrying bunny 

**Preview: Beer, laughs, skeems all in the life of Seifer. As for Sora…dancing plates**


	10. dinner is served

Kay every one you are lucky today because my chapter is longer than usually! YEAH! Why you ask? Is because I love my fans or is that I'm going crazy? Well to be honest BOTH, and the fact I have no sense of length. ANWAYS PLEASE ENJOY BECAUSE I WILL BE ON A LEAVE OF ABSCNCE FOR A WHILE SO YOU WILL NOT GET ANYMORE FOR NOW.

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art. Matt white and disney.

* * *

"Oh Come on Seifer buck up, I bet you'll find someone." Hayner said in desperation to make his blonde crush happier, He sat back in his old termite eaten chair, taking a swig of whiskey. He surveyed the crowd from the small table placed specifically at the furthest end of the party. A joyous occasion almost every man in the village came to rejoice in, the newly engaged Saix and Xemnas being the center of it all. With Questions of 'when's the wedding?' and 'what did he say when you proposed?' were flung right and left, as they echoed off the stone walls of the small pub. The poor bartender was swamped in demands for more and more whiskey, as he emptied his second keg. It truly was a "gay ol' time" in all forms of the word. 

"I mean, come on even Xemnas, the village nobody found love, and well maybe umm….. Sora isn't your….true love." Hayner mumbled, desperate to get his point across his sometimes dim witted love.

"No he's the one!" Seifer exclaimed smashing his fist onto the table, not even noticing his comrades saddened features.

"Bartender two more." Seifer barked drowning in about his fifth mug of the hour.

"But Seifer just think about …."

"HELP!" A raspy voice yelled from the entrance of the tiny pub. Everyone in the said pub turned to be met with the sight of a blood and bruised covered Ansem the wise. All of a sudden the room went dead silent; the only think to be heard was the old loon's heavy breathing.

"Help, please someone help! He…. He's got Sora." Ansem pleaded to all the men in the one room pub. Seifer jumped up at the very mention of Sora, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd to get to Ansem.

"What did you say old man?" Seifer questioned worried for his dear toy's life.

"HE has my Sora, he's got Tenyokun." Ansem cried sobbed racked his body to the core.

"Who? Who's got Sora? Seifer demanded get incredibly irritated with the old mans lack of communication skills.

"RIKU t…. The…. The beast! He kidnapped Sora and is holding him hostage in the castle. Please anyone help me get Tenyokun back." Ansem Cried out his voice a whole octave Higher. All the men just stared astonished at the sight of the old man being so worked up. All that could be heard was the, sudden, rich laughter of Xemnas.

"Ahahahaha…. The… the old….old loons… lost it...AHAHAHA!" After a moment every man in the pub was bursting out in laughter, pointing fingers, falling from chairs, and even crying.

"No please listen to me, it's true." The old mans faint please were hardly heard over the roaring laughter. Seifer just stood there for a moment, with the look of puzzlement on his face.

"Now that I think of it none of my look-outs haven't seen Sora since the wedding incident." Seifer finally mumbled striding, past the drunken idiots, over to Hayner and dragging him out of the bar, by his wrist.

"Seifer where are we going?" Hayner asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, but failing terribly. Seifer just ignored the young blonde as he pulled him out into the snow covered streets and cold air.

"Hayner I just got an idea on how to get Sora back and win his heart."

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

It was just turning dawn as he sun lightly basked the limestone walls of the all too familiar room. As light hit the snoozing brunette it slowly stirred him from his sleep. Morning, the tired boy opened his eyes to find…..nothing? Something wasn't right he wasn't feeling the warmth he was so used to waking up to. The blue eyed beauty sat up looking for his beloved worried that something happened.

"Did I wake you?" A comforting voice asked from behind the worried boy. Sora shifted turning as he felt the side of the bed sink slightly as his lover sat down on the bed. Sora moaned slightly leaning against his loves shoulder, gladly taking the cup of hot Chocó that was offered to him. HE took a long sip of the warm chocolaty liquid, feeling warmth flood over his whole body, as the liquid slithered down his throat

"What are you doing up so early." Sora asked twirling his fingers through the silky silver locks.

"Oh I was preparing my present." He chuckled lightly taking the brunettes hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Present for what?" Sora asked as a light blush stained his cheeks.

"For our year and a half anniversary." The silver haired grace smiled gently, binding in and stilling a kiss from Sora. The petal light lips gracefully moved over his slightly dry chapped ones as a wave of pleasure surged up and down the younger boy's spine. Though sadly it ended as soon as it had started, leaving the poor boy in a desperate state.

"Do you want your present Sora?" A husky voice whispered in Sora's ear, his breath was so warm on Sora's bare ear. Sora shuddered staring into the aqua eyes; it was moments like these where Sora could see gold specks in the irises. Sora shyly nodded not knowing what to expect. The silver god smiled lovingly before standing up as a guitar started to play in the background keeping a steady beat and was soon accompanied by a drum. Sora stared in awe as his pale skinned majesty started to sway with the music, he opened his lips as a silky sweet voice belted out of the parted lips.

**"Every time I look at you ****You always look so beautiful ****Driving on the road again ****And I would take some photographs ****So I can dream of you" **Sora giggled as his lover swayed over to the bed lightly laying down on top of him, still singing in a graceful voice.

**"Can't say I've felt such a twisting in my heart this ****way ****We get sleeping while you stay awake ****so close to you"** Sora felt a blush warm up on his face as he stared into those eyes that drove him crazy, as hands clasped with his own.

**"Do you believe ****In love at first sight ****I think you do ****We're lying naked under the covers ****Those are the best days of my life"** Sora giggled as he pulled the covers over both there heads pressing his forehead against his lovely singer. He smiled widely at Sora as he continued to sing staring into the ocean blue eyes.

**"Can't take away those times ****We stayed in bed and talked all night ****Chain smokes of cigarettes and ****Three bottles of red wine ****Falling asleep together ****Holding your body close to mine"** All of a sudden Sora was swamped in a huge bear, out of the bottom of his eyesight Sora could see a silver covered head snuggle into his chest.

**"Oh and in the morning ****Your eyes opened so innocent ****The sun is blazing we are sweating ****You look lovely ****Nothing else matters and ? ****In my arms again"** Suddenly the silver god jumped out of bed, Sora sat up watching his graceful rose dance around the room as if we was floating on air.

**"Do you believe ****In love at first sight ****I think you do ****We're lying naked under the covers ****Those are the best days of my ****Those are the best days of my ****Those are the best days of my life" **his lover held his hand out to Sora asking him to dance with him. Sora stood up and took the warm hand, starting to sway his hips to the beat and dance with his rose.

**"Oh I never wanna be without you ****So just stay with me ****I will love you endlessly ****Oh darling, darling ****Those are the best days of my ****Those are the best days of my life"** Sora did a twirl and ended up in warm strong arms. He smiled up at loving eyes as the velvety voice started to become softer and softer.

**"Do you believe ****In love at first sight ****I think you do****We're lying naked under the covers ****Those are the best days of my life ****Those are the best days of my ****Those are the best days of my ****Those are the best days of my life"** (best days-matt white) As the song slowed to an end the couple slowly stopped dancing, the taller boy bending down giving Sora a long kiss on the lips. Sora was crashed in a wave of pleasure as his lips danced along side his lovers, he moaned when he felt two large hands massage his butt cheeks. As soon as his mouth opened he felt a warm slick mucsle move and dance around the inside of his mouth.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"ugh! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Sora complained waking up for about the fifth time, as his stomach let out another growl for food. He just couldn't take it anymore, he needed food now and by god he was going to get, Riku or no Riku, he was getting some damn food. Slowly and silently Sora sat up, in the pitch darkness of night, searching the room to see if Aerith was awake. In the far corner of the room stood the large and fancy wardrobe, calmly asleep, fantastic. Sora slowly pushed away the bed covers and standing up slowly, to make no noise, only to pull them right back off the ice cold floors.

"Damn, it's so cold." He whispered to himself picking up the comforter, rapping it tightly around him, before stepping onto the floor again. Slowly he shuffled his way over to a night stand, pulling out a candle and lighting it, before shuffling to the door carful to keep the candle lit.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Oh Leon calm down already." Cloud scolded not wanting watching his lover fume over the matter anymore.

"I'm frustrated, okay. Why can't that spoiled brat find his true love yet." Leon ranted for about the hundredth time that night.

"I already told you, these things take time." Kairi commented rolling her eyes at the childlessness Leon was showing.

"Yeah but it's all because of that brat that I can't even hold Cloud, for fear of being burned to a pile of ash, let alone make love to him." Leon yelled only to be hit over the head by a beet red Cloud.

"But the worst part is if he keeps up this facade then I'll never get to hold you ever again." Leon whined rubbing the bruise that started to form in his head.

"I remember when you two hooked up." Roxas stated, after giving up on arguing with Axel about his stupid idea that He would look cute in a naughty Santa dress. Leon and Cloud just smiled remembering the very day as if it were yesterday.

_"Cloud I need to talk to you." Leon ye__lled, running down the corridor __towards his blonde hair crush. From the dawning__ of everyone knew that Leon and __Cloud were meant to be, well everyone except__ Leon and Cloud. They had known __each other since childhood, Leon being the __next priest and Cloud being his __right hand man. The second they met there was an instant connectio__n, though __as years passed and they got older so did their __emotional maturity. Lately Leon __was starting to notice things he never t__hought of before, like how soft __Cloud's looked or how sexy the tight leat__her pants looked on him. These __thoughts led to Leon having to run off to t__he bathroom or stay up into the __late hours of night taking care of the problem__s Cloud always seemed to cause. __Finally after so many years of want and need __Leon decided today was the day, __the day he would pour his heart out to the blon__d blue eyed bombshell. "Oh __hey Leon is there something you wante__d to say?" Cloud asked with his __cheerily smile plastered all over h__is features. "Uh yeah. I… ah I __wanted… to tell… um…. Tell y__ou that I…. I lo…lo….lov." Leon __stuttered feeling like an idiot, especially s__ince he had taken the time from __breakfast to practice. Cloud just stared at hi__m cooking his head top the side __wondering what the hell Leon was trying to __say. "Are you alright Leon? You __look flushed." Cloud said leaning in pressing his forehead __against Leon's. __"You don't seem to have a temp…"__ "Hey Cloud can I talk to you?" __Roxas yelled from the other end of th__e main hall. "Oh, I'll be back __Leon." Cloud said turning and wal__king towards Roxas to give him __whatever he wanted. Leon just stood there for a moment, suddenly something__just snapped in his brain and Leon burst out in__ a run. Cloud let out a yelp as __he felt something heavy tackle him as two arms__ rapped around his body. Clouds __eyes widen ten fold when he felt slightly chapped lips over his in__ a warm __kiss. Cloud slowly closed his eyes as he felt a__smooth tongue lightly prod his __lips, begging for permission. Cloud opened his__ mouth timidly letting the warm __mussel massage his own in a long tantalizing d__ance. Sadly though the need for __air became too great, Cloud being the first t__o break the kiss. Cloud noticed __the glazed look in L__eon's eyes. "Cloud I love you."_

"Um hello, is anyone in here?" A small question that was heard from the doorway. Everyone turned in that direction to see the small brunette peeking in from the door.

"Sora what are you doing down here?" Leon asked hopping off the kitchen table towards Sora.

"I'm sorry I just got hungry." Sora lightly stated blushing Bright red.

"Well you should of taken Riku up on his offer, no?" Leon retorted monotone making Sora stare down at the stone floor in shame.

"Leon stop. I'm sorry Sora Leon is just a little…. Frustrated." Cloud explained giving Leon an evil glare.

"Now come on in Sora and we'll say you are our guest, so I say we all give you a proper welcome." Cloud stated turning to get approving nods with that he lead Sora into the dining hall. With a swish of his right hand the lights went out with only a silver spotlight on him. A warm up lifting song started as Cloud took deep breath and started to sing.

**"Ma chere monsieur, it is with deepest pride ****and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. ****And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair ****As the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!****"**

**"****Be our guest!****Be our guest! ****Put our service to the test ****Tie your napkin 'round your neck, sir ****And we provide the rest ****Soup du jour ****Hot hors d'oeuvres ****Why, we only live to serve ****Try the grey stuff ****It's delicious ****Don't believe me? Ask the dishes"** As Cloud sang pots, pans, bowls and silverware where dancing all along the table making formations, spinning, jumping, almost about anything they could possible do. As Cloud hopped over to Sora giving him a menu, that was filled with all the best food written in fancy gold ink.

**"They can sing ****They can dance ****After all, Sir, this is France ****And a dinner here is never second best ****Go on, unfold your menu ****Take a glance and then you'll ****Be our guest ****Oui, our guest ****Be our guest ****Beef ragout ****Cheese soufflé ****Pie and pudding "en flambé"**Sora giggled as plates lined up all for him to try the food that laid upon them. Cloud lighting up a pan of hot food making it burst into a spectacle of blue flame.

**"We'll prepare and serve with flair ****A culinary cabaret!****You're alone (Ahh!) ****And you're scared (Ahh!) ****But the banquet's (Ahh!) all prepared (Ahh!) ****No one's gloomy or complaining ****While the flatware's entertaining ****We tell jokes****I do tricks ****With my fellow candlesticks" **One by one small silver spoons jumped in to a bowl of juice making circles and formations with there body. Cloud was shoot up on a plate high above the bowl, as he continued to sing and dance.

**"And it's all in perfect taste ****That you can bet ****Come on and lift your glass ****You've won your own free pass ****To be out guest" ****If you're stressed ****It's fine dining we suggest ****Be our guest!****Be our guest!****Be our guest!"**Cups and mugs jumped side to side, across the table, one by one pouring their contents in to other glasses. Leon walked over to the middle of the table with a disapproving look, and that soon turned into a frown when the spot light turned on him, as the beat of the slowed down, and it started to snow…Salt?

**"Life is so unnerving ****For a servant who's not serving ****He's not whole without a soul to wait upon ****Ah, those good old days when we were useful ****Suddenly those good old days are gone ****Ten years we've been rusting ****Needing so much more than dusting ****Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills ****Most days we just lay around the castle ****Flabby, fat and lazy ****You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"** the song slowed Cloud started spinning and dancing along with Leon, their dance getting faster and more energetic the quicker the song got.

**"It's a guest!****It's a guest!****Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!****Wine's been poured and thank the Lord ****I've had the napkins freshly pressed ****With dessert ****He'll want tea ****And my dear that's fine with me ****While the cups do their soft-shoein' ****I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing ****I'll get warm ****Piping hot ****Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?****Clean it up! We want the company impressed ****We've got a lot to do!****Is it one lump or two?****For you, our guest!****He's our guest!****He's our guest!" **From the kitchen Kairi was in charge of preparations, as she hopped and sang along with a warming voice. Every on was so happy it was so amazing how excited everyone was just to serve.

**"He's our guest!****Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!****Be our guest****Be our guest ****Our command is your request ****It's been years since we've had anybody here ****And we're obsessed ****With your meal ****With your ease****Yes, indeed, we aim to please ****While the candlelight's still glowing ****Let us help you ****Keep it going ****Course by course ****One by one****'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"****Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest ****Tonight you'll prop your feet up ****But for now, let's eat up****Be our guest!****Be our guest!****Be our guest!****Please, be our guest"**as The song ended the candles flared up as the pots and pans danced with Cloud on the cakes, as he sang out the final chords. Sora gasped as a huge chandelier dropped down from the ceiling lighting up in a spectacle of color, tiny forks lined the rims dancing and spinning. Sora swayed backed and forth, wine bottles and mugs burst shooting liquid everywhere, as everyone took the final note.

"Bravo! Wow that was phenomenal." Sora cheered jumping up and down as everyone took a bow. Slowly all the pots, pans, silver weir, and bottles headed back towards the kitchen"So how was your meal?" Roxas asked staring up at Sora, he smiled down warmly.

"It was terrific, everything tasted so good please tell Axel he is a phenomenal cook .I'm stuffed, and I can't believe how well all of you can sing." Sora exclaimed getting warm smiles from all, as Roxas raced off to tell thestove himself.

"Okay Sora since you had your meal it's time for bed." Kairi instructed after telling a couple of feather dusters to clean a spot they missed. Sora nodded picking up the single candle, before waving good night to all.

"Sleep well Sora." Everyone whispered in unison, before the brunette disappeared behind the tall door. Silent and slow Sora started to climb the stairs up the east wing, and essentially his room. In his desire to reach a warm bed he failed to notice two bright turquoise eyes staring down upon him. As he walked down the halls, the pair of eyes slowly racked up the boys body stopping every once in a while. When the turquoise eyes landed on Sora's neck bright specks of gold shimmered in the darkness of night.

* * *

R&R!!! ALL HOW DO GET FREE TICKETS DISNEYWORLD. 


	11. My sanctuary

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

"Good morning Aerith! How are you this bright cherry morning?" An overly hyper black make-up bag said as she hopped on to the night stand, staring at the sleeping boy in the blue silk sheets."Good morning Yuffie! So what's got you so lively? I haven't seen you like this since you came to the castle." The wardrobe questioned staring at the small black leather bag. Her black eyes almost invisible when she made them so wide in an act of amazement. A silver band was embroidered around the top of the bag. In the left hand corner was a silver emblem that look to be four points of spears tied together with light brown leather. 

"Oh it's just that we haven't had a new face around here lately. Plus as an added bonus he's cute so it will be fun to do his make-up. Though it does worry me…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…. Just I want Riku to be happy and I'm afraid he'll ruin his chances." Yuffie said turning to Aerith with complete worry taking over the happy sparkle that use to be there.

"I think we all are Yuffie."

"Aerith…. Do you think he's the one?" Yuffie asked staring at Aerith as though she was all knowing and could tell her the truth. Aerith sighed hesitantly not really ready to answer that question.

"I don't think I can answer that Yuffie he has only been here a day. Look I'll tell you if anything happens but right now I think he is upset with the master." Aerith said in all truth, she knew that if she was in Sora's position she would not be too happy with The Master. She Stared at Yuffie for a moment before turning her gaze to the slumbering boy. Just sleeping there he looked so peaceful, she hoped that he would be prepared for what the master was willing to put him through. Deciding it was time to get up Aerith wobbled over to the bedside literally nudging the sleeping beauty. He started groan and to snuggle in deeper to the warm bed. With one more nudge the boys blue eyes started to flutter open.

"Ugh…. What's going on?" Sora mumbled lifting his upper body off the bed, with his elbows. Yawning, tiredly he sat up a little bit more. Stretching trying to get rid of the crick in his back.

"Sora I'd like you to meet Yuffie, she is going to help with your hair and make-up, and Demyx, who should be here in a minute, will be helping you learn your dances and pick your music." Aerith said smiling down at the pouting boy.

"Aerith do I have to?" Sora whined, putting Donald and Goofy into his lap, trying to give Aerith his best kicked puppy look.

"Sora we went over this last night," Aerith scolded being completely immune to Sora's puppy dog eyes. Sighing Sora turned to the little black bag staring at Yuffie for a moment before giving her a lopsided smile.

"Hello Yuffie it will be a pleasure to work with you," Sora smiled looking at the bag closely

"Oh I like your stamp!" Sora chirped pointing to the weapon like decoration on Yuffie's side."Aerith I like him!" Yuffie said jumping up and down, before drooling over Sora's pretty features and drowning the poor boy in compliments and Lip gloss. Thank fully some one knocked on the door before Yuffie could smear any on Sora's face.

"Come in." As Aerith said that the door swung open at the foot of the door was a ocean blue sitar it was in graved with smooth swirls like the wind, that were painted a bluish green, with light blue crystals embedded in the Gullu.

"Sorry I'm late Aerith." The blue sitar said sheepishly, bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry for being late. I hope you are ready to dance, Sora. I picked out a very fast song for you to dance first." He said sheepishly, turning to Sora bowing in apology one more time, before giving Sora a wide smile. Sora just sat there staring at the musical instrument, trying to think of what he would ask first.

"Um Demyx, do I need to know how to dance? Cause I've never done that before." Sora stated staring at the sitar

"You've never danced?" The sitar look astonished at this bit of information.

"Well ballroom but that's about it." Sora said blushing lightly not sure if he should laugh or be embarrassed. The sitar giggled lightly at the brunettes reaction smiling widely he hopped over to Sora's side on the bed.

"Well in that case you don't need know how to do all the moves, but I think you'll get by with out any mishaps, it's really not that hard just a grind here and a thrust there. It is really not that hard." Demyx said being picked up by Sora and placed on the bed.

"Uh, I have another question. How are you supposed to teach me to dance when you're a sitar?" Sora exclaimed giving the sitar a questioning look. He was confused beyond possibility.

"I have my ways." Demyx stated giving Sora a smirk before hopping off the bed and on to the floor. For some reason the comment left Sora with the feeling of his stomach being flipped over again and again.

"Well Sora Now that you know your new aunterage I'd say it's about breakfast time." Aerith stated with a warm smile.

"Wait I have one last question." Sora protested as he was lead out of bed by Yuffie and Demyx.

"It can wait. Practice starts right after breakfast, then after dinner you'll come to me and Yuffie for make-up and wardrobe, then at 8:30 it's off to the master's courters. Oh and one more thing if you finish practicing before dinner then you have free range of the castle except the west wing." Aerith stated opening the door letting Yuffie and Demyx pull Sora out, in a hugely over sized long sleeve deep purple shirt that fell off his shoulders.

"Uh Sora were did you get the shirt?" Aerith asked staring in question at the boy, Sora blushed at the comment.

"Um my clothes were wet… and uh ripped so I… just um took some from the hamper." Sora stated running out before Aerith could say any more. After running around the hall Sora decided the only place he could go was to the kitchen for breakfast. As he slowly walked the empty halls Sora started to sing to himself, a song his mother once sang as a lullaby.

" In you and I there's a new land Angel's in flight wonk uoy nath noitceffa I erom deen I My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside wonk uoy nath noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me now I watch you fast asleep All I fear means nothing In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight wonk buoy math noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside wonk buoy math noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me…"

"My, My what a lovely singing voice you have so-chan." A low husky voice mumbled in Sora's ear, as warm arms rapped around Sora's waist rubbing up and down Sora's lower stomach. Sora froze up at the feeling of unwanted arms. A slick pink tongue darted out and started to lick its way from Sora's earlobe to the base of his neck. Sora shivered as the slick wet muscle was replaced by soft green lips sucking every bit of skin they could reach. Sora started to squirm from the closeness, his face heated up when the pair of lips started to slowly suck and nibble at his ear lobe. Sora let out a breathy moan. Sora's head fell backward onto his captor's shoulders. The lips released their hold as a small chuckle was let out only to return to there job of raining terror on Sora's erogenous zone. Sora's vision started to go blurry as the lips and teeth keep with their happy sucks and bites. Sora felt his knees give way having to be pressed against his Captors body. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't stop from wanting more. Hot and sweaty hands started to travel down Sora's inner thigh sending chills down the boy's body.

"And isn't it my lucky day to see my little So-Chan in nothing but an over sized shirt. So my little so-Chan are you ready for tonight? I have everything ready for you tonight, the lights… the stage… the… condom." A wandering hand suddenly gripped Sora's manhood roughly. Sora let out a scream, his eyes shot open starting to squirm even more. He grabbed on to the clinched hands trying to loosen himself, but the more he fought the harder his Captor's hands gripped his pride.

"Let me go you horny bastard!" Sora yelled thrashing even more trying to get rid of the pleasure he was getting from being held in such a sensitive spot.

"Disobedient still, even after I gave you the second best bedroom in the castle? Oh and one more thing is there a reason why I found a blue fuzzy blanket in the dining hall?" The slick beast whispered gripping harder on his new toy. Sora's face flared up even more thrashing like crazy.

"You'll have to be punished for disobeying me."

"I said let go!" Sora yelled stomping on the bastards Foot, Riku let out a loud roar letting go of his toy, to hold him foot.

"Mother of hell!" he growled staring blood red at the retreating brunette beauty.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"For the last time Axel I would not look cute in a naughty Santa dress!" Roxas yelled as he and Axel continued with there own little, slightly stupid, argument. The whole thing was making Roxas blush with embarrassment and fury towards the sex driven stove.

"Oh Roxy don't get mad, please. I'm just joking with you; it's all in good fun. Honest I just can't help but make you mad cause you just look so…. CUTE!" Axel let out a giggle as he watched the little cup huff, before jumping off the table and hopping across the floor to the kitchen's small island.

"Oh Roxy don't leave me alone."

"Shut up." Roxas spat back to the stove before turning his back to the pouting stove.

"Don't be like that Rox." Axel begged trying to give his best puppy dog eyes as he could, but failing miserably.

"It's not going to work Ax." Roxas countered ignoring the frustrating stove.

"Um…. Am I interrupting something?" the new visitor asked poking his brown wild head out from behind the door. The unsteadiness in the kitchen sudden evaporated. Leaving Roxas to stand there and wonder just what happened. Almost like magic, the second Sora's presence was known the aura of the room lightened up tremendously.

"Oh of course not Sora, come, come in. What would you like today? A Cereal, a Bagel, an Omelet?" Axel stated grinning like a mad man, whipping out his pots and pans ready to make up what he wants.

"Oh I'm still full from last night how about an apple and some water." Sora said feeling a little sad when he noticed Axels face fall a little.

"Is that all you want, Really?" Axel asked to see if he could maybe get something more from the boy, but only got a scowl from Roxas.

"Um… yes for now… but, could you make me a plate of snicker doodle cookies for later?" Sora asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course but what is it for?" Axel inquired staring at the grinning boy.

"I don't know I just love sweets." Sora giggled, thanking the fruit plate for his nice ripe red apple. He took a seat on the islands counter as Kairi and her tea tray traveled in.

"Axel, the master want a cup of coffee and bacon by the time he arrives." Kairi said giving a warm smile in thanks. Her smile fell though when she saw the warm little brunette retreating into the grand hall.

"Sora, wait! Why are you leaving?" Kairi asked worried as the boy bolted up the stairs.

"I don't want to see…. HIM!" Sora shouted as he jumped two steeps at a time, in his haste to get back to the safety of his room.

"Sora calm down already. I don't know what's happened but I promise you he means no harm." Kairi reassured

"Yeah, Then why is he groping me every chance he gets!" Sora yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was sick of it, the touching, the harassment all of it. From Riku and Seifer both. All he wanted was to be loved by someone other then papa and not used as a sex toy.

"Sora please calm down. Come down here and let's talk about it." Kairi tried to urge the boy to come down so she didn't have to yell. After a minute of standing Sora slowly started to descend the stairs, falling to the floor before the tea cart and Kairi.

"Now Sora dear wipe away the tears. Crying isn't going to change a thing." Slowly Sora wiped his eyes with his over sized sleeve.

"Look Sora I know it hurts but you have to stay strong, not only for you but for your father, for your mother, and for Riku. You two have a lot in common. It might not seem like it know but you do, trust me you do. So Sora what you have to do is stand tall and hold your head high, and in do time things will get better I promise." Kairi reassured smiling warmly at the shaking boy, when he had recomposed she sent him up to his room to get him ready for later.

"Kairi can you really keep that promise?" the candle holder asked jumping onto cart.

"I can't Cloud. But if Sora and Riku put aside there differences for just a minute then all of us well be happier. It is all up to those two if only they knew."

* * *

-oh . kairi knows all XD aha, review if you want, need to flame? great, we've get my popcorn and marshmallows ready! Aha, luv coming from your author and the best beta EVA 8D byee byee! 


	12. glass stream

Disclaimer: KH characters, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

"No Sora that's all wrong. You face downstage and grind your hips, then face stage left put your left hand on your head and right hand on the curve of your back and grind, then face upstage look over your shoulder and grind, and then face stage right and grind while moving your hand in a circular motion." Demyx instructed as the tired brunette sat down on the cold wood floor. This was torture! He had been working since breakfast only stopping to eat when Kairi brought it up to them. Even then Demyx rushed him through it saying that he still had to learn a lot. It amazed Sora that so many moves were involved in a 3 minute song. He had to admit it was great work out and he had a sense of power when he danced, but it still felt demeaning to expose himself in such a sexual way.

"I'm sorry Sora but we have no time to sit around, you still need to get the dance rotation down." Demyx stated starting up the song again from the beginning. Sora groaned standing up and retaking his place on center stage. As the song started to pick up pace he tried his hardest to hit every step  
and still look sexy without trying. Every time he tried to think of his silver haired god, but all he could do is blush at the thought of doing something so private for some horny pervert. This was something he wanted to only share with his dream man and here he had to expose himself to this beast. Sora tried his hardest to prevent a tear from leaking out.

"That's it Sora! Perfect! You've got it!" Demyx Cheered as Sora finished the song strong. Sora sighed as he sat down, tiredly. He took his water bottle and splashed it across his face as to hide the tears he could tell would leak out any second.

"Good, can we stop now?" Sora begged lapping the water from his face with his arm, before taking a big sip of water.

"No, we should run it a few more time to make sure you have it down. Four more times then it will be time for dinner." Demyx stated earning an angered glare and grunt from the rather pissed brunette.

"But I'm tired." Sora whined giving Demyx one of his world famous pouts. "Now you are Sora and I'm sorry, but we have to. So get up and let's start from the top." Demyx instructed as he started up the music once more.

"A one, a two, a sciddaly diddaly doo!"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Damn it Riku I told you to never call me Squall!" Leon yelled at the top of his lungs, fuming as he fought against their stubborn of a god kid.

"I am master of this castle and I can do what I want!" Riku yelled back beyond with his guardian, growling he turned shoving open the binning hall's wooden door.

"You're such a brat Riku! It's because of you that we're all still stuck like this!" Leon yelled back at the retreating form, cloud could see his god child's body stiffen up, his steps faltering for a second. Before  
he continued through the door, his head hung low with his hair covering his eyes. As he ran passed Cloud he could see the small drops on the stone floor. Cloud sighed as he hopped up next to his frustrated lover.

"Leon I think you really hurt him this time." Cloud mumbled staring at his lover with worry in his eyes.

"Cloud, I think it's time for some tough love." Leon stated turning to face the rest of the kitchen. They all stared at the very place the master had just stormed, many not ever seeing the master show such weakness. The only ones not able to look were Kairi, Roxas, and Axel who new what was going on, they new everything, unlike the rest of the kitchen, who only new about what they just heard. Sighing Leon started throwing out orders, making sure every one was back to work.

"Kairi, start up some tea. Roxas, get all the plates clean. Cloud, could you go see how far Sora is in his practices and see if he is ready for dinner?"

"Sure." Cloud mumbled, hopping off the island towards the dinning hall door. Cloud hoped he could go talk to Riku a little before getting Sora. As he hopped into the dimly light room, he froze just short of the grand table. Leaning against the table, staring into the crackling fire, was Riku. His face was slackened and almost somber, his eyes were glazed over like he wasn't really focused in on anything but his thoughts. Rolling down his high cheek bones were two clear streams of tears that glistened in the fire light. Every time Riku tried to wipe away an offending tear more would just take its place. The sight made cloud's heart hurt, for he new what was causing the poor master cry, it was the very thing that made Cloud wake up countless nights sweating. It was the thought of forever. Forever of being stuck as deformed creatures. Forever of being shunned and hated by society. Forever of being alone and unloved, in Riku's case. Cloud and Roxas were lucky they had people there to sooth the pain of forever. He could only imagine the pain Riku boar on his shoulders, the guilt and loneliness. He knew no matter what Riku did he always had the thought of lovelessness in the back of his mind. Cloud noticed the look of depression in the master's eyes when ever he let his mask falter, but only to be replaced as fast as it had crumpled. Everything Riku did was a test. He tested everyone by pushing their kindness to the breaking point. It was all because of that single wall around Riku's heart. Riku just didn't trust people anymore. He had been hurt so many times by people that he just started to push anyone away, and those daring to stay were emotionally pushed to their limits. Only a few were able to squeeze their way through that wall, and those who did were the ones that really new Riku for who he truly was. Cloud could only hope that Sora was able to melt that icy cage around Riku's heart. 'Knock knock knock' cloud turned to face the door, both him and Riku being knocked from their thoughts. From the corner of his eye he could see the young master wipe away a few of the offending tears. From the door the head of the castles newest guest could be seen. Sora's face was flush from work. His once gravity defying chocolate brown hair now laid limp to the side of his face, small water droplets falling from the tips. Nervously bit his lip noticing he was not alone, with a small whispered apology he turned to exit.

"Oh, Tenyokun it's you!" Riku stated with a coy smirk masking over his once trembling lips. Standing straight up he ran a clawed hand through is silver strands. Sora lightly blushed noticing how the light hit Riku's eyes in a way that made them look almost gold. The sight sent a chill up Sora's spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck prick. Bowing his head, as to try to hide his face, he slowly inched in slowly past the door.

"Oh come on in I don't bit… much." He smirked, a chuckle leaking through, at the notice of the shy blush painted on the brunettes face. Sora's face flared up even more as he slowly shuffled his way up to beside Riku. When he was close enough Riku grabbed him forcefully by the hips and pulled the startled boy flesh up against his body. The poor nervous boy pushed his face into the master's chest, as to hide his face, as his hands grabbed onto Riku's shirt with a death grip. Riku stood there staring at the little  
boy, every once in a while his hands would clench tighter as he would shakes lightly.

"Please let go." He whispered his face still pressed against Riku's broad warm chest.

"Please? Have you finally learned some manners?" Riku questioned as he watched Sora's shoulders tense up. As his shoulders lowered Riku could feel the sensation of hot breath being blown onto his chest. Smirking Riku bent down blowing warm air in to sora's ear.

"To bad though I was looking forward to…teaching you those manners." He whispered, trying to be as seductive as possible, as his small pink tongue muscle darted out. It licked a small trail around the shell of the brunette's ear. Slowly his pink muscle retreated back into his mouth as  
his teeth started to attack the boy's sensitive ear lobe.

"You…You bastard…st…stop…" suddenly the flush boy toy stopped mid sentence, staring and Riku's face, as if something was a miss. Slowly Sora reached a small hand, form Riku's shirt, to Riku's scaly right cheek. Riku closed his eye as Sora rubbed, with his thumb, something away from Riku's cheek. As Sora retreated his thumb Riku could see atop it a single lonely clear tear. They stood there a moment just staring at the single glossy tear, before Sora slowly raised his head to stare at riku. For another moment they stared into each others eyes. Riku noticed at this moment how deep Sora's eyes were, it was like you could drown in them. Those once innocent eyes had now taken the calculating look. The color of the brunette beauty's eyes turned from a tropical clear blue ocean to one that looked like it was ready to unleash a hurricane at any moment. The very look that shook Riku to the core, it was almost like those ocean blue eyes could see into his soul. He could feel the feeling of shame wash over him. He was supposed to be fierce and scary and here he was just caught by the one person he was trying to seduce crying like a small child. Riku turned his head not being able to look at those hypnotic eyes. Slowly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, as the boy's head relayed it's self on Riku's chest.

"Sora…what are you doing?" Riku's face flaring up at the boy's single act of kindness.

"My mom told me once that when someone you know is hurt you should hug them to show them that they aren't alone." Sora mumbled closing his eyes and snuggling into Riku's chest like a kitten. Riku just stood there staring at the smaller boy's show of emotion and compassion. Slowly and awkwardly Riku  
wrapped his scale covered arms around the smaller boy's shoulders and laid his head on top of Sora's.

"Thank you, Sora." Riku whispered, tightening his grip on the boy, sucking every bit of care he could from the small boy. Smiling, Cloud hopped back into the kitchen without ever leaving a sign of his intrusion. As he entered he noticed that all the pots and pans were working at full power. All of them in a mad rush to finish the evenings meal for two. The aroma of delicious intoxicating food filled the air.

"Cloud did you get Sora?" Leon asked as he hopped up next to his lover by the kitchen door.

"Yeah, he and Riku are… talking." Cloud said, not wanting to share the two's intimate moment with the whole kitchen.

"What do you mean 'talking'? Is Riku taking advantage of Sora?" Leon almost yelled, ready to run out of the kitchen and beat Riku's .

"No, No, No It's alright Leon. Sora's fine… I'll tell you what happened later." Cloud whimpered calming down his companion as best he could. Leon looked at him with a confused look before resuming his duty of ordering everyone else around.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

As dinners went that must have been the most awkward one Sora had ever been to. Not only did he sit completely at the end of the table from the only thing to talk to, being Riku. But during the whole dinner the sounds that could be heard were the sounds of clanking silverware and the crackling of the golden fire. When he finally got up to leave he could feel icy eyes staring at him, but as kept walking through the halls that feeling just wouldn't go away. A little unnerved Sora stopped walking looking around himself to see if anyone else was in the halls. No one.

"Great, it's not like I can get anymore weird, now I'm paranoid." Sora huffed as he continued to make his way down the halls. As he finally got up to his door he could hear someone whispering behind it. Knowing he would have to face his doom sooner or later, he opened, only to see a streak of black  
before being tackled to the ground.

"SORA!" "Yes Yuffie I see you." He stated picking up the bag and standing up.

"Sora what you did was fabulous." The hyper black bag giggled almost jumping out of Sora's hands as he placed her down on the vanity.

"What is?" He asked as he sat at the vanity, through the mirror he could see the grinning wardrobe and sitar.

"What you did for the master." Yuffie stated jumping up and down as Aerith and Demyx joined them by the vanity.

"What…oh you mean the hug?" Sora stared as the talking objects nodded as if there was no tomorrow.

"You guys, it was nothing, my mom always told me that it was nice to hug someone of they are sad," Sora calmly stated as if it was no big deal.

"But, Sora, don't you see it is a big deal to the master." Aerith calmly stated cutting off the overly hyper Yuffie before she could start sassing.

"Yeah he hasn't had that kind of contact for years." Demyx stated as he watched the brunettes face slightly flush.

"He's right Sora some times he needs to be shown that he's not alone" Aerith stated setting a large wood hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Well of course he's not alone. He has all of you." Sora stated slightly confused at what the objects were getting at.

"No Sora, I'm talking about a different type of loneliness." Aerith stated calmly as Sora watched Yuffie started attacking his clean fresh face with a number of cosmetics. While she did that, Sora could feel the tug and pull of his hair being brushed back by Aerith. As Aerith and Yuffie continued their relentless attack on sora's poor face, Sora was left to his own thoughts about what Aerith could have meant. The only think it could have meant was… no, Sora wouldn't believe it. There was no way she meant it like that. Of course Riku wasn't alone he had a castle of people to keep him company. The only other alone that Sora knew was one that he himself didn't even understand completely. The only reason he knew it was when mother had just died. The little boy, being only, five couldn't understand why every night he could hear the broken sobs of his father. It broke the poor boys heart every morning Sora would wake bright and early and help papa as much as he could, and every night at dinner he would tell papa that he wasn't alone and that he was there to help and make him happy. And every night his father would  
say that he knew Sora was there but there was still a type of loneliness that only his mother could fill. That could possibly be what Aerith meant!? There was no way that he could ever feel that way to such a heartless jerk that only wanted to rape him. All Sora meant to do was make him feel better, he sure as hell didn't love the 'Master'. Sora's heart started to beat faster and the color in his skin soon started to turn red from heat. He didn't want to go perform for Riku after that hug, especially if Riku thought that Sora meant it as a no friendly gesture. He didn't love Riku, how could he. That was the last thing he ever wanted was to lead someone on like that only to stomp on their heart later. No, Sora wasn't like that he wasn't one to hurt undeserving people. Seifer was one thing, he wouldn't mind show him a fraction of  
the pain he caused Sora every day, but Riku well he could truly hurt Sora or himself if that happened. Sora rubbed his hand across his ripped and dirt covered pants, they started to feel clammy all of a sudden. He could feel his breath become more and more uneven and with each intake, the air seemed to fill his lungs less and less.

"Sora, dear are you alright?" Aerith asked as she watched the boy start to hyperventilate. Sweat slowly rolled down the brunettes face, as he tried with all his might to even his breathing.

"Yeah, just…Just a little scared I guess." That was a lie and Sora knew it the second it left his lips. Lie or not Sora still plastered on of his infamous grins. Whether she believed it or not Aerith continued her assault on the poor boy's hair. With every pull of his hair and sweep of makeup brush Sora could fell the anxiety in him build up.

"There you're all done." Yuffie exclaimed turning the boy attention to his reflection. Sora blinked slightly not knowing what to say. In the mirror Sora only saw a boy that was to close to a woman that it would be almost impossible to tell. His sky blue eyes were even more striking, with the light silver glitter that Yuffie had applied to his lids. His eyes were encircled by his naturally long eyelashes that seemed even longer with the add on of mascara. As his eye traveled down he noticed how his lips looked fuller and pinker, as they glistened in the light. Aerith and Yuffie must have been miracle workers for they had tamed his hair some what and had tied up his longest bangs, each, in two sets of golden spirals that wrapped around the hair it so lovely clung to.

"Okay Sora stop drooling, it's time to get dressed." Yuffie stated jumping into the view of the pondering boy. Standing up Sora turned his back to the trio as he pull down his baggy pants and over sized ripped shirt.

"Uh Sora dear… you uh can't were your boxers under the skirt. It shows through." Aerith stated rummaging though her drawers.

"Ah here are some that would work better." She mumbled as she pulled out a lacy white thong from her bottom drawer. Sora stood there dumb struck, not sure of what to say to the offending cloth.

"Fine..." he mutters snatching the flimsy clothe from the wardrobes offering hand. Blushing slightly Sora slowly pulled off his boxers, only to replace them with the white lace.

"Oh, now I know why Riku can't keep his hands off you." A Male voice cut through the uneasy silence. Sora squeaked, suddenly realizing what he was doing, and snatched up one of the blue silk comforters to cover his exposed body.

"Oh Leon, leave the kid alone. Don't make me tell Cloud you're cheating on him." Yuffie warned trying her hardest not to grin.

"Yuffie, last I checked looking never counted as cheating. Anyway, you almost done, Sora?" Leon asked staring at the boy as he tried to dress himself while trying to keep the comforter around his body. Finally  
satisfied with his looks Sora dropped the comforter to look at himself. This outfit left nothing to ones imagination, and that made Sora uncomfortable.

"You look great kid. Lets go, the master will start getting restless if we don't." Leon said leading Sora to his sexually charged doom.

* * *

HAY every one this is the end(kinda) But don't not fear i will be back (as soon as i write up the new chapter) So until then R&R And I will make you all the sexiest, hornest, bestest uke dance this side of kingdom hearts. so until then TELL NICE THINGS!!


	13. Gifted storm

Disclaimer: KH characters not mine, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's  
from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

"We're almost there." Leon stated as he hopped down the bleak hallway, Sora close behind. Sora tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat as he and Leon made their way down the destroyed hall. There was no lighting except for that of the moon light, through the large windows. What little light there was illuminated the torn and ripped blood red wall paper. Claw marks were engraved into anything and everything. Faces of portraits were ripped clean off, and you could see the bare wood under the once lovely colored wall paper. Quietly, Leon led Sora to a large wooden door. Without knocking Leon pushed open the door and pushed Sora in.

"Hello?" Sora quietly called out as Leon closed the door behind Sora, leaving him in darkness.

"Sora, Is that you? Quick come here." A hushed voice called out.

"But where am I, and where is…"

"He'll be here any minute. Know when the curtain rises and the music starts that is your cue to go on stage and flaunt your stuff."

"Flaunt?" Sora asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Sora, if you got it flaunt it like no other." Demyx chipped coming up behind Sora.

"Okay but what if he…"

"Sora shush. He's here." Demyx stated jumping out from behind the curtain, Sora noticed he was standing behind.

"Ahh master welcome I hope…." Sora gulped as he looked at his dark surroundings. To his left was a dark stain wood floor with bright large orb lights. As Sora looked closer he noticed that incased in the dark stain were many small pieces of red glitter scattered all over. Placed in the center of the stage was one tall silver pole, ready to go, and glistened in the almost no light that shown through the slightly parted curtain. Silently, Sora tiptoed over to the small slit in the curtain. The room was lavishly painted with bright red paint, a perfect contrast from the dark black fur rug that lay over the grey stone floor. The elegant iron chandelier had only half the candles light giving the room and Ominous glow. To the right of the room was a large crackling fire the provided most of the light for the room. To his left, Sora saw a large king size canopy bed, the pillars were intricately carved pieces of wood that resembled delicate pieces of rose vine growing over the large pillars. The bed was covered in deep red satin sheets with intricate golden roses embroidered into it. In the center if the room was a black leather couch placed right in front of the stage. And there in the center was seated the single thing Sora did not want to see. A black silk robe and boxers clad Riku was seated listening half heartedly to Demyx opening speech. Gasping Sora pulled back from the curtain as the heavy Latino beat song started.

"**Ladies up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting. Shakira, Shakira"** taking a deep breath Sora steeped out onto the stage in as sultry away as possible; thankfully Sora couldn't see Riku staring at him.

"**I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man wants to speak Spanish. Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa. Shakira, Shakira."** He faced Riku full on and ground his hips trying to be as sultry as possible, he then faced stage left put his left hand on top of his head, lightly pulling at his hair and placed his right hand on the curve of his back while grinding his hips.

"**Oh baby when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body." **Then he faced the stone wall exposing his back side to Riku's wandering eyes looked over his shoulder and ground again, and then he turned once more facing the way he came in and grind his hips like no other while moving your hand in a circular motion.

"**And I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby, this is perfection And when you walk up on the dance floor. Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl. And everything so unexpected the way you right and left it. So you can keep on shaking it"** He then grabbed his orange silk skirt and pulled it up his body, swishing it the whole time, before dropping it again before showing anything. Smirking like he was taught, Sora pressed his body up against the wall behind him and slithered down it as he slowly raised his arms up to tangle in his hair.

"**I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man wants to speak Spanish. Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa. Shakira, Shakira."** Sora slowly bent his back as fare back as he could running his hands up his exposed stomach before popping up his chest and standing up straight again. Giving out a fake groan Sora grabbed his skirt and started to shake it as he swayed his hips to the beat of the song. Before dropping his skirt and throwing his hands into the air, as he spun around, swaying his hips as he went.

"**Oh baby when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body And I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel you boy. Come on lets go, real slow. Don't you see baby asi es perfecto Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension don't you see baby, this is perfection. Shakira, Shakira."** Sora puffed up his chest three times fast before throwing him self at the wall. He arched his chest and stomach up against the cold wall as he rolled his head, Only to push off of the wall and grabbed is skirt as he spun to the center of the stage.

"**Oh boy, I can see your body moving. Half animal, half man. I don't, don't really know what I'm doing. But you seem to have a plan My will and self restraint. Have come to fail now, fail now. See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know. That's a bit too hard to explain."** Sora jumped off the stage swaying his way over to the couch. He could finally see the look Riku was giving him. Neediness like a kicked puppy. and it made Sora feel so powerful. Smirking evil Sora ran to fingers from Riku's neck to his chin making him look Sora in the eyes, Seeing that desperation made Sora even happier as he pushed Riku away and ran back up stage.

"**Baila en la calle de noche. Baila en la calle de día. Baila en la calle de noche. Baila en la calle de día. I never really knew that she could dance like this.She makes a man want to speak Spanish. Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa. Shakira, Shakira"** Sora grabbed his skirt and spun around three times and on the last time kicked his left leg out exposing the silver anklet with a small three pointed crown charm, that he had since birth, and that he always wore.

"**Oh baby when you talk like that. You know you got me hypnotized' So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body. Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia. Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! Mira en Barranquilla se baila así."** Sora started to dance back and forth bring his skirt high above his head and as he stepped back and forth, from left to right, he brought the skirt to cover his face. Dropping the skirt he spun around again and again till he felt the skirt rise up and then he once again kicked up his leg only this time he made sure Riku got a glimpse of what was under. Sora smirked as he thought of the idea of a poor ling squirming in discomfort.

"**Yeah. She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country. I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty. I need a whole club dizzy. Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians, I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction. No more do we snatch ropes. Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats."** Sora once again jumped down from the stage but took his sweet time approaching the couch, Swaying his hips ever so slightly.

"**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel you boy. Come on let's go, real slow. Baby, like this is perfecto."** As Sora approached the couch he raised his hair less leg and placed it in Riku's lap.

"Kiss it."

"**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel it's right. The attraction, the tension. Baby, like this is perfection"** Sora thought he saw a slight smile as he saw Riku bend down and placed feather light kisses all up and down his leg, Pushing up the fabric as he went. Sora closed his eyes at the sinfully good feeling of lips on his body. Was this what it was like to have a lover?

"**No fighting. No fighting."** Sora sang along as the song quieted and ended. Slowly Sora removed his leg from the gentle hold riku had on it. trying as hard as he could to suppress his blushed face Sora refixed his skirt, not looking at Riku as he fidgeted with his clothing.

"Where did you get that anklet?" Riku asked out of the blue. Sora stopped for a second not knowing what to do or say.

"Well, I've always had it, since birth. Though my mother and father always told me this story of how my mother got it." Sora stated sticking his left foot as he stared at the anklet twinkle in the golden fire light.

"And how was that?" He asked placing a strong green elbow upon the arm rest and laid his head on his fist.

"Well… my mom use to say… that one night, a few weeks before I was born, a terrible storm raged through my village. She said that papa was finishing up on helping her eat when someone knocked on 

the door. When papa went to go get it mama was getting ready for bed, when ran in with a poor old woman in his arms who was dripping wet. She told me how that whole night they fussed over the woman, giving her food, clothing mother had made, and papa even gave up his bed for the woman. The next day the sky had clear and look as if there wasn't even a storm. That morning the woman insisted on leaving even against my parents worries. But before she left, so my mama says, she gave her this anklet and told her it was for her soon to be baby boy. She said that it was special and it help the wearer achieve all their deepest dreams. My mother placed it on me right after I was born. Since then I have never taken it off, not once." Sora stated retelling the story he new from heart. He smiled a little as he bent over and rubbed the crown pendent as if it was the most precious thing to him. Hearing a gruff snort from behind him he spun around furious, how dare he! He wanted to know then laughs after I share something so close to me.

"How dare you! This is important it is the only thing I have left from…"

"This elderly woman your mother spoke of, did she have a deformity on the right side of her face so bad you couldn't even see her right eye?" Riku asked staring off into the fire with a glazed over look.

"Yes mother mentioned it once, but how…"

"Come on Sora your probably cold." Riku stated standing up and walking over to the canopy bed, turning and pat the covers when Sora didn't move. Wearily, Sora walked over to the bed as Riku pulled down the covers.

"You'll sleep here tonight, it is to late and the servants are probably asleep by now." Riku said helping Sora lay down when he himself made no advances of even touching the thing. Once Sora was nice and comfortable Riku pulled up the cover to the boy's shoulders, before turning and walking away.

"Night, Sora." Riku said before blowing out the candle of the chandelier.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?" Sora asked as Riku moved over to a darkened corner of the room.

"I have something to take care of. I'll be in bed soon. And I promise not to do a thing." Riku stated disappearing behind a large wooden door the Sora didn't even realize was there, for it was completely cover with a curtain of shadows. Sora sat there for a while not knowing what to do, Should he run? Where would he go? A loud crash came from the room. Scared, Sora did the first thing he could think of, hide under the covers. He laid there for a few more moments, eyes shut tight and hands clasped over his ears, before he felt the silky smooth sheets be lifted off of him. A soft chuckle could be heard as Sora opened one of his eyes to see Riku lay down next to him, back facing him. Sora gasped his eyes growing wide at the site of Riku's back. A huge seeping red line was soaking through his shirt. Riku hurt himself.

"Riku you're…"

"Goodnight Sora."

"But your ba…"

"GO TO BED SORA!" Riku ordered ending the conversation before it could even start. Worried, Sora waited for Riku to start evenly breathing, he was asleep. He then ripped a large piece off of his skirt and lightly snaked his hand under Riku's robe. He lightly rubbed and dabbed at the large gash in Riku's back as best he could. He was almost done when suddenly a large clawed hand grabbed his roughly.

"I said go to bed." Riku gruffly said turning around so Sora couldn't get to his back unless he rapt his arms around the beasty body. Something Riku knew that no one would want to do.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Sora couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that ghastly gash in Riku's back. It was taunting Sora, begging him to help, but Riku the prideful jerk wouldn't even let him touch it. Turning for the billionth time, Sora spied the door, his eye adjusting to the darkness that Riku went through earlier. The west wing room. The single place Sora wasn't allowed to go into. But there has to be something so great that Riku want Sora not to see and yet so terrible that it cause Riku to mutilate himself. He had to know. Slowly and lightly as possible Sora lifted off the covers and slowly placed his feet on the ice cold floor. Slowly, as to not hit anything, Sora made his way over to the door. Now that he got to look at it, the door was in terrible shape, claw marks were etched in almost every visible part of the door, it was a wonder it was still standing. Quietly as possible Sora pushed the damaged door open. The only sound to be heard was Riku's breathing and Sora's pounding heart.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

Okay guys that's it for now I pulled an all nighter all ya'll so make the reviews good ;D

I'm crashing for now. So see yeah. No sneak preview today. If you don't know what happens next you seriously need to freshen up on your Disney knowledge so till then GOOD NIGHT!!


	14. perfection

Disclaimer: KH characters not mine, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Sora muttered as he stared, shocked beyond belief, at the torn and tattered room. To his far right Sora could make out an old vine covered balcony, which was divided by three very beautiful and fragile stain glass doors. The multi colored doors painted pale colors on the gray and bleak stone flooring. Depicted was a strange set of captions that Sora could only guess told a story? On the farthest left hand door was a group of men all on there knees, as if begging for something, facing the center most door panel. The same went for the far right except in this case instead of men there were beast in their place, each on more horrific and ghastly then the one before it. In the very center of it all stood, or more like floated, a beautiful young woman. With locks of the color of the most sepal of leathers that flowed from her clean face like a river of brown. Her pale perfectly shaped body was draped in a plane dress of white silk, that white which only the moon could produce, forming a halo around her whole figure. She wore not jewelry, she had no need to, for any jewel upon her body would look pale and lack luster of any kind. She could truly be that of the gods and goddesses. The only thing she carried on her was that of a ruby red rose that challenged that of the purest gem. These doors were the one of the few thing of the room that was still in one piece. The walls surrounding Sora were dark and haunting with a shade of gray that made his spin tingly in foreboding dread. Upon many of the walls were torn painting and tapestries, many beyond any realization of what stories they once held. The cold floor twinkled in the moon light, most likely due to the shattered glass that littered the ground; Sora would have to be carful to not cut his floor. The one thing that stood out to Sora was the smallest and most unimportant thing I the room, but was the belle of the room. In the center of this small pitiful room was a brass framed pedestal, with a marble top. It was clean and polished and let out a bewitching twinkle. Atop this well kept table was a single rose, red as fresh drawn blood, and glisten with that of water droplets placed upon its velvet soft petals. From where Sora stood the enchanting rose look to be floating, with no vase of water to be found, yet there were no signs of wilting and thirst in its leaves. Yet lay upon the table top were four red petals, as perfect as the rose itself.

"What a magnificent rose… I must see it." Sora muttered to himself as he inched closer to the glass case, in the shape of a bell, covered rose. As Sora got closer Sora could feel the air in the room constrict him more and more, his mind was over run with emotions. That of pride, humility, fear, happiness, love, and loathing, it was all confusing to Sora yet he couldn't stop his feet from moving. He found himself right up against the glass staring at the enchanting flower.

"Oh if I could only touch it…" Sora begged as if the single touch of the rose would solve all his problems and give him that life he always dreamed of, yet never achieved. Careful as ever, as to not disturb the rose's peaceful state, he lifted the bell shaped glass cover that protected the delicate object from the cruel harshness of the world. He delicately reached out one hand just too…

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" An enraged voice burst through Sora's thoughts, shaking his very being to the core. Gasping Sora lost grip of the fragile casing and it fell to the floor shattering into hundreds of shards and made a sickening crash noise. A large hand shot out of the shadows of the tattered room gripping Sora's wrist in a bone crushing strength. In rage the hand flung Sora against the stone wall, knocking the air out of his lunges. Sora shook in fear as he tried his hardest to wriggle his way out of the inevitable verbal lashing he would receive from an angered beast. Sora quacked in horror as he stared start in to the turquoise eyes of his captor, the turquoise had almost seemed to turn red in rage.

"Answer me!" Riku yelled shaking Sora for emphasis. When the boy gave him no answer Riku felt his body boil even more. Everything he saw took on an animalistic red glow, and his heart beat pounded harder then it had in years.

"You little bitch! I give you one rule and you can't even follow that. You worthless piece of shit!" His mind was racing try to figure out what to do; hit him, tell him, run away, or kick him out? That was a thought Riku hopped was an option he never had to make. Seething from confusion and anger Riku brought up his right hand and brought it bow as fast as he could. A sickening sound rang out in the room, one that was grouped with a gasp so innocent that no one could tell the victim did anything wrong. Riku reeled slightly at the noise only to look down, caught in the claws of his right hands were tight bits of blood and skin. Riku's eyes froze on the small trickles of the young boy blood that ran down his fingers. In the back of his mind Riku could here the soft muffled sobs. They were so broken and destroyed, just like everything else Riku touched. No matter what it was it would always end up broken, because Riku was a monster.

"leave." He mumbled slumping over, removing his left hand from Sora wrist. How could he? before him stood perfection, before this lowly beast, yet Riku felt he had the right to rip and destroy that? What a vile being he had become, he was just as ugly on the inside as he was on the outside. Gloomily sliding his feet across the floor Riku picked up pieces of glass. In his reflection all he could see was a monster, with a repulsive body and hear t. his own sight made him want to rip apart every fiber of his being until nothing was left. In the background he could see a sea of fear bathed in blue eyes, as Sora starred, tear leaking from his eyes and blood leaking from his cheek, at the once angered 'master'. This only seemed to anger riku more as he gripped the glass harder; what is he doing? Get out before you get hurt again?

"I said go home." Riku stated, sounding hasher then he even intended to, making Sora wince as it Riku's voice burned him. In anger Riku flung the shard of glass against the wall, Sora let out a gasp and rushed out the room as fast as he could cutting his foot on a tiny piece of glass. Disgusted by his own behavior Riku slumped to the floor as the dams in his eyes let forth stream upon stream of glossy tears.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The tears blocked Sora's sight as he ran, every color and object blended into the next. He tried franticly to race through that labyrinth of halls, As he found his way into the many entrance he jumped three stairs at a time. From the dim light a quit whispers he could tell that cloud was up and talking to another object. the closer he got he started to make out the fainting ticking that only Leon's gears would produce. As he dropped down to the bottom step he ripped off his once forgotten cloak from the banister's edge, finally making his presence known.

"Sora, What's wrong!?" Cloud franticly asked as Sora desperately tried to tie the tiny drawstring of his cloak closed. Scrubbing his eyes, only to produce more tear, Sora used all the strength he had to open the grand door. As is started to nudge open the fierce snow storm trashed its way into the stone covered entry way

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't do this any more. Deal or no deal, I just can't take it." Sora shouted as he ran bare foot out into the thick sheet of white snow and gray fog.

"No Sora wait!" Leon shouted as the brunette raced out the door.

"Shit Leon did you see what he was wearing? He's going to freeze!" Cloud shouted as he caught a glimpse of bright orange slick slide past the brunette's bare ankle as he fled.

"We need to see Riku." Leon said, subdued anger dripping from ever word, as he and cloud ascended the large stair as fast a possible.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Philippe come on boy we have to go!" Sora almost yelled as he pulled his reluctant horse out into the snow storm. The horse whined concerned. Not only about the storm, and his master's attire, but also the spine tingling howls that rang out. Finally getting his yellow bell of a horse out of the stable, Sora jumped on his bare back and kick Philippe into a run. The woods seemed even darker then before, as Philippe picked up speed. Sora tugged the open flaps of his cloak to his freezing body. The wind whip and groan as a flurry of snow was kicked up in Philippe and Sora's eyes. Ignoring his gut Sora forced Philippe to go up the hill, instead of around, in an attempt to put as much space between him and the castle.

"come on Philippe, please just go up for me." Sora begged steering his quickly anxious horse up the steep slope. Philippe kicked and whined, desperate to protect himself and his master from what ever could be up there. Sadly Sora was able to force the horse up the hill.

"jeez Philippe why are you so anise?" Sora asked patting his horse's side, only to stop mid pat.

"HOOOOOWWWWWOOOOOOO" Sora eyes widened looking around franticly, the trees and the dark of night obscuring his view of anything. Sora turned back and forced Philippe to go even fast.

"HOOOOOWWWWWOOOOOOO. GRRRRRRR." Sora screamed as he say a body low down run past, behind the trees. What was that? It's too small to be riku. Sora pressed his body close to Philippe's as he climbed the mount as fast as possible. A howl ripped through the noises of the wind, Sora looking over his left shoulder. Another howl rang out this time to his right, Sora whipped around, only to see a glimpse of golden eyes and white teeth.

"Philippe go faster!" Sora yelled, his heart racing, as he looked around for anything. As Philippe came to the top of the hill the wind and snow got thicker, Sora straining to see anything. Suddenly Philippe stopped, scared stiff, and whined out loud and long, almost like a scream. Sora looked in front of them to see what could have stopped his horse so suddenly. What he saw made his bloody run cold but his heart to pick up speed.

"WOLVES!"

* * *

well guys thats it for now. I have to say though I am VERY sorry it took me so long to up-load. I now its not fair to you guys and for that i ask that you forgive me. i'll try my best to do better next time. - to all my faithful reader(you make this fun for me) THANKIES


	15. Wolves

Disclaimer: KH characters not mine, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

* * *

"Philippe go faster!" Sora yelled, his heart racing, as he looked around for anything. As Philippe came to the top of the hill, the wind and snow got thicker, Sora straining to see anything. Suddenly Philippe stopped, scared stiff, and whined out loud and long, almost like a scream. Sora looked in front of them to see what could have stopped his horse so suddenly. What he saw made his bloody run cold but his heart to pick up speed.

"WOLVES!" All around them, Sora could see a small pack of fearsome gray wolves. All six of them had their golden eyes fixated on Philippe and they all had the tall tale signs of starvation and desperation in those eyes. Their growls of hunger showed that they had no intention of letting their new found dinner away. Sora could feel Philippe's raced heart beat under his legs, his heavy breathing was racked through both their chests as the warm puffs of heated breath fogging Sora already clouded vision.

"Philippe go, go, go, go!" Sora ordered, kicking his steed's sides to turn around and run as fast as possible back down the snow covered hillside. Philippe in an adrenalin rush, stampeded down the icy cliff side. Sora could here the barks and howl of ravenous wolves that were in hot pursuit. He could here and see more wolves rush to help their buddies, in a cold sweat Sora begged to anyone who would listen to his prayers that poor Philippe could hang on long enough to out run the pack and carry both of them to safety. Over rock mounds and under branches, Philippe worked his hardest, from the pulses Sora could feel under his thighs, he could tell if the wolves didn't get them then Philippe's heart would give out from stress if he had to go much longer. Sora had to do something and soon. Out in the distant Sora could make out a snow covered clearing, if Philippe and him could just get out there they could easily out run the wolves long enough to possibly lose them in the distant woods on the other side. He steered Philippe to the north east, towards the clearing, moon light quickly flooded through the thinning tree tops. Out of the dark forest Sora could make out every detail of the raging wolf pack and they hunger laced in there yellowed eyes.

"Philippe that way! Go that way!" Sora pointed to the distant trees. The icy wind thundered across the smooth surface of the snow meadow. Sora could feel as Philippe's hooves start to slip, Philippe whined as he could feel the mangled fur of a single wolf start to run up against his left leg, a clean indication that the pack was gaining speed. Fear coursing through his veins Philippe, against Sora's orders, runs a sharp right in on to an un-touched bit of land, or so they thought. The second Philippe thumped his hoof against the ground the surface around them began to break. Below-zero water rose at a rapid rate around them, swallowing them into its icy grip. Frozen water rushed into Sora's lungs as he gasped for air. Philippe panicked as he swam away from the wolf pack, the first few followed Philippe's mistake and fell into the ice water, drenching their gray fur till they looked like wet overgrown rats. The others however learned from the mistake and circled around. Philippe whined as he tried to swim to the edge, but every time he got close to what looked like a stable piece ground it would break into smaller pieces. Finally he found the beginning of the shore and lifted himself and his master out of the cold water only to be in even the even colder cross breeze of the night.

"Oh god its cold. Go faster Philippe!" Sora shivered as his dear horse race up a nearby snow caped hill into an even dark part if the forest. Philippe's heart felt as it was about to burst as he trudged up the steep hill. He could see the peek start to form from under the tree branches; if they could just get over it they could lose those ravenous monsters. However it seemed that the gods were getting some sick enjoyment out of Sora's tormented life. Out no where another of the starving beasts jumped out from small pocket between the icy ground and a dying tree's roots. From the wolf's looks this one was the leader and the oldest, by it's matted hair and scar covered body, it was obvious it had never shied away from battle. The sudden movement in Philippe's limited peripheral vision confused him and put him in frenzy, he kicked at random to avoid danger and bucked Sora right off his back, snagging his reigns on a low hanging branch. Sora felt as he was thrown off and into a nearby snow bank. The howls and growls of the hungry wolves made Sora go into a panic and his blood run even colder, he pulled himself out of the frozen snow and in an instant put himself in front o Philippe.

"Get away you bloody beasts, get back I said!" The brunette yelled as he picked up a nearby branch and started to swing it wildly. Sora clobbered one of the wolves and was able to beat a few in reseeding backwards, but he was losing the battle and he knew it. The wolves were getting upset at the constant fighting of their pray, and were ready to end it, a sickening crunch was echoed through the gray air as one of the wolves clamped its powerful on Sora's only weapon and snapped it like a twig. Another wolf took the mil-second opportunity, of Sora's confusion, to tackle the lithe brunette to the ground. It sickly snarled as if clawed through Sora's thin clothing, slicing into his tan skin, tearing through the tissue and muscle in Sora's arms as he tried to protect himself. Sora screamed as sudden fire like pain shot through his forearm and a force of what felt like two hundred men gripped and tugged pulling muscle, tendons, and even his shoulder socket out. Tears streaked his cheeks, as the mixed with splattered blood to make light pink droplets to fall and vandalize the one pure clean snow.

"PAPA! Help! Someone, anyone! RIKU!" Sora screamed, this was it he knew it. He was a foolish brat, wanting to see the world to have adventures, it was a naïve dream that only a sheltered little kid could believe as to be true. Sora understood it now life wasn't like a book, no silver haired hero would come and protect him no one would care that he was devoured, he was just some toy and now some treat for people to do with as they pleased. The world is cold and dark, a place that destroyed dreams and spit on hope, all you could do in this world was watch your back and do what it took to make it to the next meal. Sora was not fit for this world and this was his punishment for not being like the others and being foolish enough to think there was something better out there, someone better.

"Dear prince, I'll wait for you."Sora whispered as the pain in his heart grow deeper the pain in his arm lessened as if the lord finally decided that if he was to die the least they could do was make it painless. Sora was almost ready for it, under the ever watching star he was ready for the wolves to eat out his heart and die a lonely and cowardly death. He over all was ready to meet his mother and to wait, wait for the day that his silver haired dream would come for him, in that kingdom in the clouds, and hold him and love him forever. If only he was here now.

"RWAAAAAAAAAAR!" Sora's eyes shot open, a dark shadow over cast him and his 'dinner guests'. A large hand swooped in from the shadows and a loud thud was heard as one wolf after another was slammed into the trunks of trees. Sora could feel the last of his consciousness slowly slip as he felt cold clammy clawed hands run across his stained cheeks. Riku's face came into view out of the shadows only to be lost in Sora's blearing vision, but for an instant Sora swore he saw _**his** _face, his silver angel had come to welcome him, he had come to welcome his home, Into the darkness.

* * *

Well that sounds like a good place to stop, don't you? Well it has been a while I know and I'm sorry, again, But I hope it was worth the wait for you. Enjoy reading it, lord knows I enjoyed writing it. :D


	16. When is she coming back?

Disclaimer: KH characters not mine, Dragonelf or the beast is Denoyelle's from deviant art, and fashion by neonGenesisEVARei also from deviant art.

_ Riku's face came into view out of the shadows only to be lost in Sora's blearing vision, but for an instant Sora swore he saw __**his**__face, his silver angel had come to welcome him, he had come to welcome his home, Into the darkness._

"Master! Oh my goodness what happened!" Frighten voices gasped out as almost washed out by hazard breathing and the moans of two heavy doors being force to move. A rush of warmth liked Sora's body as his barely conscious body was carried into warmth. His head was swimming in and out of a dark abyss; he could feel a chilled and possible wet back against his chest supporting his limp body. They could feel the shoulder muscles under him tense with each forward jolt of his supporter's body.

"Take… Take the horse to the barn, cloud. Ka… Kairi please get the… first aid kit." An out of breath voice commanded. Sora groaned wanting to open his eyes but not being able to find the strength. He felt horrible his body felt almost as if it had dragged behind a wagon for miles. The constant bumping and stumbling of his carrier's movements did little to sooth his body's aches and pains. He could tell by the unevenness of his supporters climbing that he was having trouble. Sora shifted trying to help, a pained gasp filling the pair of lungs under him. Then nothing.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Oh my! Master your cover in blood!" Aerith stated stunned and the sight of the bleeding couple. Riku huffed stumbling over to the satin covered bed lightly lowering the limp brunette off his shoulders. Riku grimaced at Sora's once tan skin now pale and cover in blood almost like red warrior paint. The ghostly contrast was sickening to say the least.

"Aerith ka… Kairi will be up soon. Help her tend to…. To Sora." Riku order limping out the room.

"But master what about your wounds?" Aerith asked the retreating figure only to be met with an icy silence. Aerith shook her head knowing that there was no way to get Riku to sit down long enough to be checked on. Instead it was portably better to check on the sleeping child before he woke up and ran off again. Wobbling her way over to the bed, Aerith did her best to remove the tattered and torn once orange but know stained red shirt off his body. It was so much harder with those stubs of wooden arms she was now plagued with. Aerith wished so badly to have the long and lean arms she used to have and the thin and healthy body she once had instead of the now wide and bothersome wardrobe shape she was forced to use now. To move around freely and be able to actually fit through the doors, she envied those who still had that ability, like Cloud and Leon.

"Aerith I have the first aid kit." Kairi's voice rang out from the door way, she wheeled in, her cart full of ointments, bandages, and tonics. She rolled up to the bed and looked sadden by the sight of the bleeding boy.

"Okay Aerith first things first I think we should take the sheets off the bed he is bleeding all over it." Gently lifting Sora off the bed the two removed all the covers off the bed then re-laid the boy down on bed. They then removed what was left of the orange shredded top for the boy's body. Kairi then instructed for Aerith to apply an ample amount of an ointment out of a green bottle onto all of Sora bleeding wounds. Aerith did know what was in the bottle and was afraid to know, by the way the ointment seemed to sizzle and bubble as it touched the gashes, the pained look on Sora's sleeping face also added to her sorrow. After the ointment seemed to do its job Kairi instructed Aerith to combine the lotions in the blue and pink bottles then put it on the edges of Sora's biggest bites and scars. Rapping the bandages around Sora's body was the hardest, with both girls stubbed arm, getting the bandages to stay in place was harder then it sounded. To their luck though they finished the whole process before the Brunette beauty even opened his blue eyes. Deciding they had "tortured" the boy enough the two girls finally left the boy to rest, covering him up in clean blankets.

"Aerith what do we do now?" Kairi asked in a hushed tone.

"All we can do wait… and hope for the best."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Papa…. It hurts papa."

"I know it does. It hurts me too."

"When is mama coming back?"

"I can't answer that, but I know that she is in a better place."

"But she didn't take any of her things. Papa is she tired of me?"

"What? Oh no no no she loves you and never thought of leaving you."

"Then why?"

"…Fates have a way of being cruel."

MNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMN

"Ugh…. Nh." A strangled grown was heard from the bed. Aerith turned to see the mounds of blankets shift and turn. A dirty and mess mound of brunette peeked out from under the covers. Sora's face looked pale and puffy, his yes blood shot and sunken in from crying. Groaning the brunette shifted into a sitting position pulling in his knees to his chest.

"Sora dear how are you feeling?" Aerith asked scooting over towards the blue bed. Like she and thought Sora looked miserable. He had a look of sadness and depression deep within his eyes, the one bright and sparkling blue pools were now drained and empty leaving the rest of his being there to root and wither away. The boy just looked at her silently and nodded yes before looking down again.

"Let's get you something to fill your stomach and warm yo…"

"Where's Riku?" The Brunette blurted out. Aerith stood there for a second, shocked, something had obviously happened if Sora went from running from the master to going after him.

"I think he is in his room." Aerith said the second she disclosed the master's location Sora had thrown off the blankets and ran out the room half naked.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ugh... stupid wolves." Riku grumbled limping into his room. Everything was in a mess, sheets torn; books thrown to the floor, glass shattered on the floor, and were scared forever with the indentations of his sharp claws. Sighing he ignored it all, he had lived long enough through this kind of mess and destruction that he was not bothered by his own fits of anger, which brought on this chaos, any more. He sat himself down on the floor, for all the other furniture was either broke or flipped over. Looking at his arm he noticed several deep bight wounds and claw marks. Silently he started the long and tiring process of liking his own wounds clean, If anything the ability to heal himself was one of the few if maybe the only pros to being in this form. His wounds started to sting as his salty saliva seeped in killing all the bacteria that threatened to infect him. A knock came from the door but he ignored it, probably just cloud trying to be a good guardian and "check" on him.

"Um excuse me?" Riku's head shot up at the sound of the quiet and timid voice, only one person still had that tone when talking to him. Turning to see the un-invited guest his thoughts were correct. Sora stuck his head in from the hall. He looked fragile and sick. The sight mad Riku want to throw up himself. This creature that was one bright vibrant and beautiful had been reduced to a frail, pail, and depressed state. Riku turned back to his wounds, rather looking at the gore caused by the wolves then by his own hands. Sora slinked in quietly shuffling over to the hunched beast. Sora sat beside Riku as he watched the 'master' tend to his wounds.

"Are you hurt? Here let me help" Sora said grabbing the openly bleeding arm, only to have it yanked back.

"No I'm fine." Riku barked binding back down covering his eyes with his bangs as he licked his upper arms gash.

"Please let me help." Sora pleaded. He sounded so week and sad that it made Riku feel even worse. However before he could tell the boy to leave he heard the sound of ripping. Two his side he saw the brunette us his one good hand and teeth to rip apart his own skirt. Grabbing Riku's arm again he slightly struggled to rap the orange silk fabric around the green scale covered arm. Riku just sat there staring at the floor; the silence was thick yet almost comfortable. Sora worked his hardest to stop the bleeding while Riku just tried to think of something to say.

"I want to apologize for earlier; I never should have been so disrespectful and ignored your rules." Sora said meekly keeping his eyes on his work. Riku's Head shot up, shocked silent; his mind went blank not knowing what to say.

"No... It... I mean… it…um."

"I would like to take up on your offer." Riku shut his mouth looking at the boy confused.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"


End file.
